I Want You To Want Me
by Clever Dragon
Summary: The boys of Youkai are ready to start their tour, but another band has joined them, The Shikons. Their year long adventure may be more than they can handle. Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Kouga/Ayame, Rin/Sess ON HIATUS
1. Ch 1 In Passing

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs involved. They belong to the awesome artists that sing them. Give them credit and if you've never heard of them, I strongly suggest you listen to them! It will really make sense if you listen to them as its going along. This chapter contains "Keys to the Kingdom" by Linkin Park. Enjoy!

Ch. 1

 _"Tonight at 5, we will have the only interview with the band 'The Youkai', as they stop in Tokyo for their concert Friday night at the New National Theater, Tokyo. Tomorrow night, we will have our interview with their opening act, the new up and coming band, 'The Shikons',"_ the news reporter signed off the noon news. They had just returned to their hotel from the said interview down at the news station. All the same questions, all the same answers. He was more curious on The Shikons. Sesshomaru had just set up their group with the girls' group. They all had never met before, so how did they get grouped together?

 _'Maybe we have similar tastes and styles of music?'_ Inuyasha mused. It would be helpful if they did.

"So, what are we going to do in the mean time!?" Kouga shouted as he walked into Inuyasha's room.

"In the mean time of what?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Don't try and act like you don't know! Our interview! Duh!" Miroku yelled as he ran into the room, dive bombing Inuyasha on his bed.

"Why would I want to watch that? We already know how it turns out. I don't know if you guys remember, but we just so happened to be there!" Inuyasha shouted back at the guys.

"Right! The interview I'm more interested in is the one about the girls," Kouga practically drooled in thought.

"Ew, wolf boy, keep your drool to yourself!" Inuyasha tried kicking Kouga off his bed as the wolf demon melted on his mattress. "Why is everyone in my room! We pay enough for us all to have our own! Go! Get out!"

"Aw, Mutt Face doesn't want to socialize! So much for pack mentality," Kouga joked as he and Miroku slipped out into the kitchen to grab drinks.

"Quiet," Sesshomaru growled as he entered the suite. Kouga and Inuyasha quickly shut their traps, but as Miroku was most definitely human, he missed the warning growl.

"We were just having fun, Sesshomaru! Besides, Inuyasha is being a stick in the mud about everything," Miroku took another long sip of his crown and coke.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru growled specifically in his direction, "You will learn the art of silence. And I suggest you learn that lesson fast!" The temperature in the suite dropped a few degrees, sending a shiver down his spine, snapping his jaw shut with a quick salute. "Now, everyone get ready. We are going to do our sound checks today and stage where everything will go. We leave in 5 minutes." Sesshomaru then turned and walked back out of the suites, heading downstairs to the lobby to wait.

Sesshomaru may have sucked royally as an older brother, but he sure as hell made an excellent manager for the guys. He always had their best interest for them, and always helped them make the best business deals.

Everyone groaned as they grabbed the few things they needed from their rooms. All of their instruments were delivered to the sound stage earlier that morning. Now they just had to organize it.

The shuttle drive a few blocks down didn't take long once the traffic cleared out. As they approached the back entrance of the concert hall, they could faintly hear music coming from speakers. But everyone is out here?

"They should be finishing up soon," Sesshomaru mentioned, holding the door open for the guys.

"Who is finishing up?" Miroku inquired, while both Inuyasha and Kouga were sniffing the air. _Females? But who?_

About that time, the final drum beat finished and they could hear giggling. The guys rounded the corner to see three girls with their instruments high-fiving each other while a fourth walked across the stage towards the girls.

"That sounded great! I really like all of the changes we've made," the short girl clapped. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, catching her attention. "Oh, hey Sesshomaru. We just finished. Stage is all yours," she smiled at him as he nodded with a smirk. The guys didn't miss the looks between the two, but they were equally curious on the other girls.

"Take all the time you need, Rin. Don't miss anything on our accord," Sesshomaru waved his hand as they went to sit in the theater seats.

She smiled bigger as she continued on with her girls, "Ok now go put up your stuff. We need to make it to the news station within the next hour for our interview. Look your best ladies!"

"Yes ma'am!" the lead vocalist mocked at her as she ran from Rin.

"Go! Before I decide to make you all keep rehearsing all night!" Rin threatened.

"Nah, she wouldn't do that. We'd be dead on our feet tomorrow," a cocky smirk came from the bassist. As the girls were disarming themselves from their instruments, they were catching glimpses at the guys who were staring back at them.

"Either way, let's get moving! We are wasting time!" Rin blushed a bit from their comments, as she turned to the guys again, slightly bowing. "You're up! Sorry to keep you waiting!" The three other girls chorused behind her with their 'Sorry's' and small waves as they followed Rin backstage.

The guys mutedly waved back. Once the girls were gone from sight, they all slowly stared at Sesshomaru.

"If I didn't know any better, I think we just saw the female version of yourself, bro," Inuyasha calmly said.

"No, it's nothing of the sort," Sesshomaru denied.

All three guys slowly shook their heads. "No, that's not what we just saw. The threat of extra practice was proof in the pudding," Miroku said as he stood, making his way to the stage. "Come on guys, unless we want to be here all night." Slowly Inuyasha and Kouga stood, mocking Sesshomaru for finding his match.

With an eye roll, Sesshomaru let out a growl that silenced all of them. They each grabbed their each respective instruments, plugging them into their amplifiers.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame all peeked their heads around the curtains at the guys. Eyes all wide and mouths slack jawed.

"Are you sure they can't smell us over here?" Sango asked, glancing between Ayame and the drool fest happening on stage.

"Our scents are all over that stage. They won't be able to differentiate between us and where we were before," Ayame confidently affirmed with her own demon nose. "Which is a good thing, because we can stay and watch a little bit longer!"

"Miroku, did you bring the set list?" the silver haired man questioned his bassist. Miroku was messing with the settings on his amp, strumming one chord at a time until satisfied.

"Uh, no. Sesshomaru was supposed to grab it," he muttered as he went back to adjusting the settings.

"Oi, Sesshomaru! Where's the set list?!" the silver haired yelled at their manager.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Here it is," he produced the long list of song titles.

"What's first, Inuyasha?" the drummer asked.

"Hold on, you impatient wolf!" Inuyasha muttered.

"Pot called the kettle black," Miroku muttered under his breath.

"Ok, Kouga. It's 'Keys to the Kingdom'," Inuyasha taped copies of the set list next to each of them.

"Sweet! I'm so glad that song did as well as it did," Kouga moved his drums a slight degree here, a small inch there. All four men nodded as the three on stage began to strip off their shirts. Kouga began spinning his drum stick in preparation for his start. Inuyasha walked up to his mic, plugging in his own electric guitar.

 **No control, no surprise**

 **Tossed the keys to the kingdom**

 **Down the hole in my eye.**

 **I'm my own casualty**

 **I fuck up everything I see**

 **Fighting in futility!**

The girls backstage instantly melted. This was always a dream of theirs, but to open for The Youkai's was unimaginable. Kagome instantly knew that this was going to be their break. Watching Inuyasha scream his lyrics while strumming his chords in his guitar while Kouga heavily beat out the beat. All those bare chests and muscles rippling sent all three girls reeling.

"Girls, you have 20 minutes to get your butts ready for your interview or you go as you are! Don't make a fool of me after I've busted my butt for you guys to be touring with them," Rin glowered at their backs. They all hunched in fear, Rin can be very scary when pissed off.

The guys interrupted in full instrument peak. Inuyasha approached his mic again with a more relaxed face. They began to notice the layer of sweat already forming on the group. They most definitely played hard.

 **We start the final war**

 **Tell me what's worth fighting for**

 **When we know there's nothing more.**

 **We take the hand or fist,**

 **Just to sell ourselves for this**

 **The path we least resist**

Inuyasha took a deep breath in his mic for a haunting effect before growling.

 **No control, no surprise**

 **Tossed the keys to the kingdom**

 **Down the hole in my eye**

 **I'm my own casualty**

 **I fuck up everything I see**

 **Fighting in futility**

"Get moving, now!" Rin shouted and clapped her hands in effect. This got all three girls up off the floor where they had settled before running off to their changing rooms. With a smile she peered out towards where Sesshomaru was seated. He could smell the girls becoming aroused but doubted the guys would notice until it was too late. He glanced over to where he saw Rin, smiled at her as she offered a big thumbs up.

'Our plan is now in motion,' he smirked.

As the girls quickly changed into different outfits, the boys played the hell out of their instruments, sending a deep rumbling throughout the backstage.

 **I give you what you came for**

 **This is not the same though**

 **Got a different method but**

 **I still can bring the pain so**

 **Y'all got that same flow**

 **I got that insane flow**

 **High as I can get you**

 **You're never really in my range though**

 **Yes I'm half anglo**

 **Half fried panko**

 **All prime-time rhymer**

 **Let the bass bang low**

 **All you fucking lames go**

 **Aiming at my name, know**

 **Careful what you shoot because you might hit what you aim for**

 **Careful what you shoot because you might hit what you aim for**

Kagome was the first to change and sat in one of the seats far off to the side near the exit door they would take to leave. She had to giggle at some of his lyrics. _'half anglo, half fried panko…cute.'_ It was a real shout-out to his heritage of being a half demon. Ayame and Sango quietly joined Kagome as the boys finished up their song.

 **No control, no surprise**

 **Tossed the keys to the kingdom**

 **Down the hole in my eye**

 **I'm my own casualty**

 **I fuck up everything I see**

 **Fighting in futility**

 **No control, no surprise**

 **Tossed the keys to the kingdom**

 **Down the hole in my eye**

 **I'm my own casualty**

 **I'm my own casualty**

With the final beats from the drums, the song ended. The girls were ushered towards the exit, but they all dug their heels in once the song concluded. With applause and whistles, the girls hooted and shouted in praise as Rin pushed them out the door. The guys turned to see the girls all dolled up as they were being 'escorted' outside. With each of them panting from the exertion from playing, Inuyasha half smirked as he made eye contact with the lead singer. She quickly chin-lift nodded at him before she turned and walk out. When the door closed, the guys walked around, fist bumping each other, chatting about how to continue into the next song.

' _I have a feeling this tour will be the best yet,'_ Inuyasha thought happily.

Sorry it's so short! Had to get this thing started. Had to create a spark. I love Linkin Park, have for many years. I found it funny how they sing about tossing keys down the hole in his eye…similar to where Tessaiga was housed. Please feel free to leave reviews, I thrive on them J and always feel free to offer ideas! I know where I want this to go, but sometimes it's good to throw a wrench in the plans ;) Thanks!

Clever Dragon


	2. Ch 2 Youkai meet Shikon

I hope by the number of people following over just a few hours, that you guys like it! I've been super excited so I'm posting this early! It may be a week or two before the next chapter but again I'm excited about this story. Enjoy!

"Oh my god! What a rush!" Sango screamed once they all shut the doors to their shuttle car. "I can't believe we were just finished our first interview on our first tour!"

"Calm down, Sango," Ayame rolled her eyes as she buckled up. "We've been interviewed before, just not on this caliber."

"I know! Everyone is going to see our faces and get to know our band!" Without hesitation, Sango turned to Rin with the largest grin ever. "Thank you, Rin, for getting us to join this tour! This is simply amazing!"

Rin smiled back, "Well getting you on the tour was the easy part, with all things considered. Now you girls have to bring it and perform your little hearts out so maybe next year, you will be headlining instead of the openers. Plus, I have to make sure you girls will get along with the guys in 'Youkai'."

Kagome rolled her eyes, Ayame shrugged, and Sango nodded as she wiped away the drool hanging out of the corner of her mouth. "Easy there, Sango," Kagome sarcastically sassed off to her friend, "Wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea with you and the boys, now would we?"

"Oh, hush Kagome! I'm the only one here that isn't in a current relationship, or just got out of one. I've been a free agent for a while! Let a girl dream! Besides, I know for a fact that you three were drooling just as much as I was when the boys were warming up," her devilish grin appeared.

"Yes, I do have to agree. They were the best kind of eye candy!"Ayame looked out her window with a dreamy look, "but that doesn't change the fact that I have a boyfriend, and we are happy. Wolf youkai tend to be very loyal."

"Well, girls, I just want to warn you. Sesshomaru, 'Youkai's' manager, gave me the itinerary a few days back. We are going to be very busy. We are going to miss birthdays, weddings, and anniversaries. Our holidays may be with our crew wherever we happen to be. Let your families and loved ones know so they won't be as heartbroken, but this year is going to be nonstop. Several countries in each continent. I just hope you ladies are ready for it and this doesn't break us all up," Rin finished with a frown, anxiety clearly written all over her face.

"Aw, Rinny! Don't worry! We knew what we signed up for the minute our names were signed on the contract," Kagome wrapped her arm around Rin, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, Rin," Sango gently rested her hand on Rin's shoulder, "We aren't going anywhere. We've been through worse, trust me!"

"You can't think about the future like that. Gotta be more positive and imagine all of the endorsements we will get and future networking. Everything will work out in the end, you'll see," Ayame turned back to the girls as they pulled up to the hotel. "Ok, let's go grab some dinner and take it upstairs."

"Why don't we just eat it in the restaurant?" Kagome questioned.

"Because it's almost 5 and there happens to be an interview I particularly want to watch!" Ayame exclaimed as she jumped out of the vehicle, heading to the food court.

Sango and Kagome laughed as they joined her excitement. Rin shook her head; always the level headed one of the bunch, "So much for her being loyal to her boyfriend."

Once she caught up to the girls in line, Rin gently pulled on Kagome's jacket sleeve, "Hey don't get too filled up here. Small foods."

"Why? Are we doing something later?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe. I don't want us to look rude if we don't join them, so just grab snacks for now and if we need to, we can always come back later if plans fail. But I'm going back upstairs. Don't be too long."

"Okay mom!" Sango shouted with a wave. Rin shuttered at the name. She was the youngest of all of them and yet she had acquired the Mother Hen title.

' _Comes with the territory, I guess.'_

As Rin unlocked their room, her phone started vibrating. ::What's your plans tonight?:: Recognizing the number, Rin smiled.

::Well the girls are downstairs getting snacks. Then we are hanging out in our room. Got big plans on watching some band's interview::

::Hmm they sound like idiots::

Rin laughed as she threw herself on her side of one of the two queen beds. ::What can I say? Good eye candy ;) ::

::Watch it::

Rin laughed again. She could totally imagine him growling at his phone. _'Quite territorial._ ' ::What are you're plans since you think mine are lame?::

::Never said they were lame. We have maybe another hour finishing out our sound check with the rest of the band fill-ins. Then heading back to the hotel. Want us all to grab dinner? I can hear all of their stomachs growling from here::

Rin laughed again. Sesshomaru was more talkative through text messaging than he ever has been in person. This could be okay though. She was usually busy so text was always the best way to reach her. :: Yeah that sounds great! They can all finally meet each other finally and we can see how this tour will be like::

::I don't really care if they don't like each other or not. As long as I get my end of the bargain::

::Oh and what is your end of the bargain consist of?::

::Getting to see you every day. See you tonight at 18:00 at the lounge::

Rin was speechless. He put it in words. _'He_ _wants_ _to see me every day?!'_ Rin thought she might pass out. Sesshomaru was a sexy beast and knew how to run his brother's business in management. She shook her head out of her daydream. ::See you tonight J :: Rin squealed as she ran to the bathroom to shower before the girls got back. Only downfall of having one room with one bathroom, 4 girls sharing one bathroom mirror, and one outlet. May as well get as ready as I can while I can.

Arms full of snacks, the girls made it back upstairs just in time as the news came on. Sango squealed in excitement, but quickly died down as the minutes ticked by and the guys hadn't shown up yet. Rin exited the bathroom to see all three of them glued to the T.V.

"Y'all are pathetic. You know we can just ask them these questions in person, right?" Rin giggled as she began drying her long black hair.

"I only know a little bit about them. I basically know them by their music," Kagome looked over to Rin as she ate some Puffy Cheetos.

"Plus, I want to know if they are in serious relationships now, so I don't ask a stupid question in person," Sango said.

A minute later, the news anchor turned to the camera, _"Earlier today, we got the chance to sit down with the hot band that is taking the world by storm, 'The Youkai'." The news anchor nodded at the camera as they began the clip of the previously recorded interview._

"Oh My God! Everyone be quiet! It's starting!" Sango screamed as everyone else flinched at her outburst.

"The only person that needs to be quiet is you!" Ayame grumbled as she rubbed her sensitive ears. Sango rolled her eyes, shushing them into silence.

 _"Welcome," the news anchor smiled at the four gentlemen seated across from her._

 _"Thank you for having us," the words 'Miroku Houshi- Bassist/Piano' popped under his face. The others nodded in acknowledgement._

 _"Our pleasure. We are so pleased that you chose to do your only interview here on KTOK. Why just the one interview?" The news anchor tilted her head to the side as if it took her great thought for that question. The camera panned over the group._

 _"Our time is really limited with our busy schedule." The words 'Inuyasha Takahashi- Lead Vocals/Guitar' popped up under his face. "We are traveling all the time, maybe at most spending a couple days in each city we tour at. We all grew up in the Tokyo area when we were younger, so it was pretty easy as far as us choosing who to go to, to get word out on our tour," he finished with a half smirk. His white/silver hair shone brightly from under the lights, but it only accented his features more, highlighting his golden eyes and chiseled face._

Kagome could only stare at his appearance. Granted she knew that people could be fake when in front of the camera and be complete assholes in real life. But damn, he was a fine piece of specimen.

 _"Well, thank you for thinking of us on your busy schedule. How long are you in Tokyo for?" she asked._

 _"This is our first day back, we have sound checks and make sure everything about the show will go off without a hitch, and then the concert itself," Miroku spoke up again. His dark black hair was pulled back into a rat tail at the base of his skull. "After that we have a few more concerts in Japan and then we go to Australia."_

 _"Exciting. Now, how did you guys come up with the name 'Youkai'? Especially since you, Miroku, are human?"_

 _The Youkai with sharp blue eyes spoke up, "Well we were all raised together. Inuyasha's parents raised Miroku after his parents passed and I lived next door to them. We pretty much were inseparable from the get-go. After a while I think even Miroku even forgot he was human. We had just become a pack and so it only made sense for our band to be named such." As he spoke, his name popped up 'Kouga Ookami-drums, guitar'._

 _"Very interesting. And now for the number one question, everyone has had on their minds, are you guys single?"A small smirk graced her face with a glint in her eyes._

Sango gasped as if the news anchor was reading her mind. We've all seen this look on Sango before, she's shopping for her new man.

 _All three band members smirked, but didn't answer. Finally, Inuyasha responded, "We all go through relationships just like everyone else. We just don't feel it's fair to disclose our personal relations to the world. We've all gone through bad breakups, which have gone on to become new material for us, our life lessons, but the 'who' and 'what' is no one's business but our own." Inuyasha chuckled as he scratched his eye brow, "Sorry to not answer your question, but it would be unfair to both parties in the relationship."_

 _"Men of mystery. Tell us more about your concert and tour."_

 _"We are beginning our 'Ripped Tour' here. Our concert is at the New National Theater in Tokyo on Friday. Doors open at 18:00 and some local bands will begin at 19:00," Inuyasha replied._

 _"Why the New National Theater? Isn't it usually reserved for orchestra concerts?"_

 _"Well yeah, traditionally. We are all about breaking traditions," Kouga piped up with a sexy smirk. "Besides the theater has several levels of wrap around seating so that everyone can get a great experience out of the concert, no matter who you came to see."_

 _"I hear that you guys have decided to bring 'The Shikon's' along with you for your tour?"_

 _All three guys sat in silence, not really having an answer. "We thought they would be a great addition. They've got a few singles out on the radio, quickly climbing the charts. It only made sense to have them join," Inuyasha said._

Kagome shook her head as she continued to watch the interview. They had never met as far as she could recall. Clearly he had come up with some bullshit to cover for them.

 _"Lucky girls. Thank you so much for stopping by with us. And good luck on your tour!"_

 _The guys all nodded and murmured their "Thank you's"._

Sango turned the T.V. off with a sigh. "Decisions, decisions. They are all cute! How will I decide?"

"How about you girls get ready and we will go get some real dinner in half an hour," Rin stated as she finished curling her hair and putting on her makeup.

"Who you getting all dolled up for?" Ayame asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Well, who we are going to eat dinner with. And it would be in your best interest to get ready too. Trust me," Rin sat down on the edge of the bed. "I guess you girls are pretty much ready from the interview."

"I wanna change!" Sango jumped up, quickly followed by Ayame and Kagome.

"Hurry up! I need to brush my teeth!" Kagome shouted as the bathroom door slammed in her face.

"Should've thought of that before you ate the whole bag of Cheetos!" Sango shouted back through the door. Kagome frowned as she sank down the bathroom door.

"All of you take a shower when we get back to the rooms," Sesshomaru stated as they returned to their shuttle.

"Why? Aren't we just gonna hang at the hotel tonight?" Kouga asked. They usually hung low until after the concert and then would go out on the town to blow off steam if they chose to.

"First of all, you all smell like sweat and death," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Aw, Sesshy, you don't have to speak such sweet words to us. You're killing us with kindness here," Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"Don't flatter yourself, little brother," Sesshomaru grabbed the scruff of Inuyasha's neck, a sign of dominance between the two.

"Hey, chill out! I was just kidding!" Inuyasha whined as his ears dropped flat on his head.

"I don't want you guys to make fools of yourselves. We will be meeting 'The Shikon's' for dinner in about half an hour so be quick. Do Not Be Late," Sesshomaru growled at all three. Inuyasha's head sunk lower in his grasp as Kouga slightly moved his head to the side, showing more neck in submission. Miroku, being around them long enough, knew not to fuck with Sesshomaru when he demanded attention as he too exposed his neck in submission.

Once Sesshomaru was sure they got the point, he released Inuyasha's neck and went back to looking out the window.

Miroku cleared his throat, "So the 'Shikon's'?"

Sesshomaru grunted in response. "May as well meet them before the tour gets started. We barely dodge the bullet with the interview today."

Inuyasha grunted back, "Yeah, especially since we will be around them for a solid year. Couldn't you have scheduled some off time, where we could get away?"

"Inuyasha, are you not excited about meeting these lovely ladies?" Miroku asked.

"Honestly, they are probably just a group of wanna be's that are clingy. They probably were just at the right place at the right time," Inuyasha mused, having horrid memories from previous groups and fans.

"She's not your ex, Yasha. Gotta give them a shot," Kouga stretched with a yawn.

"Eh, you know he can get anti-social," Miroku rubbed the back of his neck. "He'll warm up to them, or he's bound to make our year miserable."

"Keh!"

"Enough! Go clean up and be in the lobby in twenty," Sesshomaru opened the car door as they pulled up to the front door to the hotel. He stood by the car door until all three exited, before shutting the door and walking through the front door. As he looked up, he noticed a bright smile that greeted him.

"Hello, Sesshomaru! Fancy meeting you here."

He chuckled as he bent to give Rin a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good evening, Rin. You look stunning."

Rin gave a deep blush. Rin had her hair curled, natural make-up, a white camisole under a dark burgundy sheer long sleeve top with her denim jeans and black heels. "Thank you. You are still looking handsome as ever."

Sesshomaru had a white undershirt peeking out from underneath his light grey polo with his relaxed jeans and grey shoes. His strikingly white hair was pulled up in a high pony tail, showing off his pointed demonic ears and facial markings. A small smirk graced his face as he offered his elbow, "Shall we secure a table?"

"Yes, we shall," Rin giggled. "I know the girls will be down shortly."

"I told the guys to be down in 20. Lord help us all." Again, Rin giggled as they 'secured' their table in the lounge.

"Hurry up guys! Sess is going to be pissed," Miroku groaned as he repeatedly hit the down button for the elevator. Inuyasha and Kouga were still in their rooms, but they said they were heading out. Five minutes ago. Ten minutes passed when Sesshomaru told them to be downstairs. 'We are so dead!' Miroku thought.

"Keh! Don't get your panties in a wad, Roku. What's he really gonna do?" Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled his hair into a high ponytail, walking out of their suite.

"Well, to you demons, it may not be much. But one punch from him for me could potentially kill me and I don't have any heirs yet, so I have priorities," Miroku jumped into the elevator when it _dinged_ at him. He held the car, still waiting on Kouga to make his entrance.

Speak of the devil. "You mean to tell me, all of the women you've slept with, you have yet to knock one up?" Kouga teased.

Miroku shook his head sadly. "No, there's always been a form of birth control."

"Ha! Thank the Gods! Can you imagine a mini-Roku running around? They may turn the whole population of women against the race of men for good," Inuyasha laughed as he hit the ground level button.

"Hurry up girls! Rin is going to kill us!" Sango shouted, trying to urgently rush the girls along.

"You do realize that we all have, like 12 inches on her, right?" Kagome muttered as she went to call for an elevator.

Sango shook in fear, "Yeah, but that girl has a wrath that I don't want to be a part of."

"I'll protect you, Sango," Ayame chuckled as she closed their door.

"I don't want your protection! We just needed to be on time for once!" Sango groaned as they shuffled into their elevator, hitting the ground level button.

Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha filed in to the lounge restaurant to a growling Sesshomaru and an annoyed Rin. Without comment, they sat down. "What happened to 20 minutes? Did we forget how to tell time?" Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha looked around to table noticing the three empty chairs still not occupied by the girls. "You told us we stunk from practice. So we all had to shower and dry our hair," Inuyasha muttered, knowing his brother could hear.

"It won't happen again, Sess," Miroku quickly apologized, giving small bows at the table.

"Quit apologizing, Miroku! Besides, we obviously still beat the girls here, so what's the big deal?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, pointing his face in the opposite direction.

"Rin! We are so sorry we are late!" Sango quickly walked up to their table. Rin did not have an amused look on her face though. Kagome noticed that and the fact that the guys looked just as guilty as they felt.

"Sit," Rin pointed to their seats, in which the girls jumped to claim a seat opposite of the guys.

'She's as bad as Sesshomaru,' Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

"Rin, it won't happen again. Honest," Kagome said.

"Yes, it won't happen again. Otherwise, I'll pull us from the tour in a heartbeat," Rin growled out, making the guy's hackles rise.

"Aw, don't pull us!" Ayame whined.

"Then, it would be best to NOT test me," Rin shot glares at each of the girls.

"Yes ma'am" all three girls muttered.

Inuyasha elbowed Kouga, dramatically whispering, "See, she's just as bad as Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru angled his piercing gaze at his brother before growling low at them. Rin quickly cleared her throat.

"Good, now meet your new tour mates. Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku. This is their manager Sesshomaru. Guys, this is Sango, Kagome, and Ayame. Your openers for the next year, or until they piss me off again," Rin stated sweetly with a smile plastered.

The girls reached across the table and shook each of the guys hands with pleasantries like, 'Nice to meet you', 'Pleasure's all mine', and 'Would you bare my children?' When Miroku finally greeted Sango with his infamous line, she couldn't help herself and before she knew it, she slapped his face. Her face then washed over in shock as she looked to Rin in apology. "Sorry Rin. That was a knee-jerk reaction!"

The guys couldn't help but chuckle at Miroku's misfortune. Sesshomaru spoke up with a smirk gracing his face, "We won't hold that against you. The day wouldn't be complete if he didn't get slapped at least once."

Miroku sat slumped in his chair with his head hung in shame. He glanced at Sango through his lashes before murmuring, "It was so worth it though." The four demons present at the table gave small chuckles. Ayame couldn't help it, especially with Sango's earlier man-shopping spree she was on.

Kagome smirked. Glancing around the table, she noticed how handsome they all really were. Kouga dressed in a black button-up shirt with white stripes creating a plaid pattern. His faded jeans had holes throughout the legs with his black boots finishing off the outfit. The rugged look really worked for him, especially with his hair pulled back away from his striking blue eyes. Next to him was Inuyasha. She couldn't help but stare at him. He had pristine white hair pulled back as well with his dog ears perched on top of his head. He had a blood red button up dress shirt that fit form to his body, showing off his sculpted muscles, especially with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. The top few buttons were undone, letting his black undershirt show. His dark wash jeans with a black studded belt and chains to his wallet only helped personify his bad boy look he pulled off so well. Finally, there was Miroku. He sported a purple polo shirt and faded jeans with basic tennis shoes. His rat tail pulled to the base of his head showing off his several earrings he had. All in all, they were striking as a whole, clothed. But she still couldn't shake the image of them practicing without their shirts on either.

Inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling he was being stared at. He looked across to the Kagome chick who was practically studying him. Not in a weird way, but in a way he liked. It wasn't ogling either. He could see that she appreciated what she saw. Not that he couldn't agree with her there. The girls definitely made themselves very appeasing to look at. Ayame had her bright red hair up in pigtails, high on her head, which contrasted her emerald green eyes. Her makeup was lightly done, no doubt it would hurt her senses if she put too much of that shit on her face. She wore a burgundy wrap shirt with black capri leggings and ballet flat shoes. He couldn't help but notice just how muscular her legs truly were. 'She must be the drummer for sure.' Next to her was Kagome, the one staring at him. She had her thick black hair curled and partially pinned back from her face, highlighting her deep blue eyes. She had a smoky eye that did nothing but make her more stunning. She had a bright red tank top with a black short sleeve jacket over that was tailored to her fit body. Her jean shorts accented her tan legs and her tattoos on her foot finished with black heels. He noticed she wore a necklace that had a marble sized jewel on it. 'Looks like the Shikon no Tama, no doubt what they were named for.' Finally there was Sango. Sango wore a black and hot pink dress and ballet flats with simple pink makeup to accent the colors. Her thick brown hair was brushed down, reaching nearly her lower back.

He couldn't help but think he had seen this Kagome chick from somewhere before. "So, what kind of demons are you guys?" The said girl asked, looking at each of the guys.

Miroku cleared his throat, "Well, I'm as human as they come, but was raised with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who are dog demons, and Kouga over there is a wolf demon."

Sango and Kagome's eyebrows shot up at this new information. "Really…so is Ayame. Small world huh?" Sango commented.

"Sure, if you say so," Ayame refused to look at anyone at the table, while Kouga sported a blush looking in the opposite direction.

Confused by this sudden interaction, Inuyasha spoke up, "You guys know each other or something?"

"Maybe, but I'd rather not talk about it," Kouga sternly said, making it known the conversation was over.

Sango glanced back and forth between the two wolves, "Oookay…. Anywho…"

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice standing behind them. "Kagome? Is that you?" Kagome's face quickly turned to a deep blush, knowing exactly who was shouting at her. Inuyasha questioningly looked at Kagome as her face read fear. He could smell her anxiety and fear, as she jumped when this stranger placed his hand on her shoulder.

"H-hojo? H-hi-i," Kagome slightly turned to face him, trying to slide her shoulder out of his grip. The Hojo guy only tightened his grip to hold her still.

"Kagome, who are you here with?" He stared at the guys.

"Hojo, knock your shit off!" Sango stood up, forcibly removing his hand from Kagome's shoulder.

"Knock what off, Sango? I'm just saying 'hello' to my girlfriend here," Hojo bent down pressing his lips to hers. Kagome tried to shove him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. Suddenly, a hot pink light flashed from Kagome, pushing Hojo off of her. The miko power she let loose, made the hackles rise on Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru as they all growled at the power. Having seen enough, Inuyasha pushed back his chair coming up next to the Hojo dude, as Kagome stood and ran for the women's restroom.

"Ok, buddy. I think you've had too much to drink. Leave us all alone and you won't have to spend the night in a hospital," Inuyasha said while ushering him out of the restaurant.

"What? Are you threatening me? I'm her boyfriend!" Hojo raised his voice, creating a scene.

"No, dude. I just made you a promise. And I think she just broke up with you! Have a good night!" Inuyasha literally threw him out of the doors and gave the hostess $100 to make sure he didn't get back in. As he made his way back to the table, he noticed the other girls were gone and the guys were staring at him. "What?"

"You okay, dude?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I was just tired of looking at that guy. And he obviously was making the girls uncomfortable, so what's the big deal?" Inuyasha grunted as he sat down back in his seat.

Kouga pulled his phone out and pulled up a particular picture. "Your demon was out and present, man."

Inuyasha could only stare at it, His eyes were red and he could barely see the purple jagged marks on his cheek bones. Yup he was in transition in this picture. "Awesome, wonder how many people got the same photo?" he sighed, handing the phone back to Kouga.

"I don't know what was worse, you turning into a demon or Kagome letting her miko spirit fly," Miroku said, sipping at his water, the waitress must have slipped on the table.

Rin poked her head out of the bathroom before making her way back to the table. "Is he gone?" she asked Sesshomaru.

He nodded, "Inuyasha escorted him out of the restaurant."

Rin turned her gaze to Inuyasha, "Thank you." Inuyasha just nodded in return. Rin then pulled her phone out and texted a quick message. Minutes later, Ayame came back followed by Sango leading Kagome back to the table. Kagome was visibly shaken with her puffy red eyes searching around them.

"He's not here anymore," Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts.

"No offense, but I don't ever believe that. He always finds a way," Kagome's voice was shaky as well.

"Just sit down, and get some food, then you can go back up to the room, ok?" Rin gently said.

Kagome nodded before looking up at the table, "Sorry guys."

"We're cool, just as long as you don't zap us with those powers," Kouga joked half-heartedly.

Kagome let out a chuckle as she nodded, "Deal."

The rest of the meal was made up of small talk and sharing stories about each other. Kagome finally shook off the spooked feeling she had and was able to enjoy herself. Inuyasha noticed her lighter attitude for the rest of the evening. 'She looks more stunning when she smiles,' he thought. As the conversation and the evening began to wrap up, Kagome stood, "Thanks everyone, but I'm gonna call it a night."

"Do you want one of us to walk with you?" Sango offered.

'Oh yeah, that creep might still be somewhere,' Inuyasha thought.

"No I'll be ok. Thanks though. Surely he wouldn't have stuck around for four and a half hours, right?" As she responded, everyone stood, ready to move on themselves. Kagome began walking off towards the elevators. Inuyasha couldn't help but be drawn to her shapely ass as she walked away. 'Get a grip, you idiot.' Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts, 'But those heels do nothing but help her figure.' He mentally growled before the others snapped him out of his musings.

"Ok, well I kind of want to walk around the shoppes," Sango stated, grabbing Ayame's arm, "care to join me?"

"Um, sure."

"Mind if I join you ladies," Miroku invited himself.

Sango looked him up and down before shrugging. Sesshomaru could feel his eyebrows twitching. "Inuyasha, keep him in check."

Inuyasha shook his head, "I'm not his keeper. Besides, I'm wore out. He can take care of himself." He shoved his hands in his pockets before turning towards the exit. A familiar scent he didn't care for hit his senses.

"Don't worry about it, I'm on it," Kouga stated as he took off after Miroku, Sango, and Ayame.

"Well this evening could've been worse by far," Rin quietly stated as the groups left her and Sesshomaru alone at the table to pay the bill.

"True. But I'm still holding my breath."

As Kagome called for an elevator, she felt a presence behind her. She jumped as a hand rested at the small of her back.

"Calm down, it's just me," Inuyasha's voice was really close behind her.

"Is there a reason you're so close," Kagome smirked as the elevator dinged, allowing the doors to open.

"He's close behind us. Stick close to me, follow my lead," Inuyasha hit his floor and pulled her into his arms while hers rested on his chest with a smirk. She turned her head and caught a glimpse of Hojo lounging close to the elevators, staring them down before he disappeared behind the metal doors.

"Oh my god! He truly stuck around! Shit! He knows where I'm staying!" Kagome began to have a panic attack. To her it was logical to hit her floor to get back to her room as quick as possible. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hand to prevent that to happen.

"No. He's watching for which floor the car will stop on. We will get off on mine and take the stairs to yours. You're fine now, ok?" She could only nod her head. "What floor are you on?"

"Sixth," she whispered.

'Suites didn't start until the 14th floor. Are they all sharing a room?' he thought. His mind was still questioning the situation that he completely forgot to let Kagome go. But honestly, she was still in shock she didn't notice either. They both jumped apart when the elevator dinged at them again before the doors opened on the 16th floor. Inuyasha cleared his throat before grabbing her hand and pulled her back into the stairwell. He kept her behind him shielding her and silently listening for someone else's footsteps. Happy with the silence, he pulled her to start their descent down the stairs. Once they made it to the 6th floor, again he kept her behind his back while he listened for anything out of the ordinary. Accepting that they weren't followed at all, he opened the door wider and let Kagome lead to her door.

"I'm here," Kagome whispered as she stood in front of 642.

"Go ahead," he urged her to open up, while he was still looking around.

She slid the keycard in the door and it granted her access. She was half expecting Inuyasha to leave once she was in the room, but he gently pushed her aside, checking behind the curtains and in the bathroom. Every nook and cranny was thoroughly inspected before he slid the curtains closed and nodded to her.

"Sorry, I've had my fair share of estranged fans. I wouldn't put anything passed them," Inuyasha quietly stated before headed towards the door.

"Did you really escort him out of the restaurant?" Kagome quietly asked, almost in fear as if Hojo could hear them. Her eyes were slightly teary eyed.

He nodded, putting his hands in his pockets again. "An ex?"

"Uh, yeah. It didn't end very well. That wasn't the best relationship I've had. I'm more surprised that he found me," Kagome started wringing her hands from anxiety.

Inuyasha reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, "You don't need to worry as long as you're around us."

"Yeah, but you guys can't be everywhere we are. There's going to be times that we will be off doing separate things."

"Don't count on it. The majority of the next year we will be near each other and driving each other crazy," Inuyasha smirked. "If you still don't feel comfortable while the girls aren't here, just dial 1652 and I'll come down and check things out, ok?"

"Thank you, Inuyasha. For everything," Kagome gazed into his eyes.

"Don't think anything of it," Inuyasha nodded before making his exit. "And lock all of the locks on the door."

Kagome nodded as she shut the door behind him, locking the dead bolt and the door anchor. Satisfied by the thuds of the locks being thrown Inuyasha smirked as he made his way back to the stairwell, making it up to the 16th floor in one jump. He pulled his keycard out when he reached his door and stepped in to find Rin and Sesshomaru sitting in the living room. "Hey Rin, do you four girls share one room?"

Rin straightened her back at the odd conversation. "Yes? How would you know that?"

"I just walked Kagome to her room. Hojo decided to stick around and was waiting for her by the elevators, so I intercepted before he could reach her," Inuyasha made sure to make eye contact with Sesshomaru. "So she has both locks secured, so you'll need to make sure you guys don't get off elevators on your floor but the one above or below and then let her know it's you. Otherwise, I don't think she'll open up." Inuyasha nodded to the both of them before heading towards his room.

Sesshomaru didn't like what he was hearing. One that one of their tour mates is being threatened or followed and two they are all sharing one room. 'We will fix this.'

Yay! Please review! All reviews good and bad are welcome, but if you truly despise this story then the easy solution would be to stop reading! hehe hopefully it won't come to that! Again, if you want to see something put in, lemme know! Thanks

-Clever Dragon


	3. If You only knew

I Want You to Want Me Ch. 3

Oh mylanta! Where has August gone?! I am so sorry this has taken so long to update :( I have written this damned chapter 3 separate times because my laptop had decided to not save when I told it to and then reboot, deleting any progress I had. Le sigh. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the sponsors I mention below. Still no beta proof reading my stuffs. Sorry for any errors. I'm also sorry it's kind of slow taking off but I'm setting up situations for future chapters! Til then, Enjoy!

 _ **April 30th cont**_.

"Oh, Ayame! Look at this!" Sango plastered her face against the window of the store she was ogling a purse. "Isn't this beautiful?!"

"It is, but definitely more than what you could ever afford," Ayame stated before moving on to the next store.

Sango jumped to follow, ignoring the two guys that were hanging back behind them. "Look at this! It's gorgeous!"

"Stop your drooling, Sango! The store's probably have cameras and are watching you," Ayame shook her head in embarrassment.

"Um, so I have a quick question," Miroku raised his hand as if he was in class. "Why don't you guys ever go into the stores?"

Ayame spoke up while Sango continued to eye a piece of jewelry. "We only window shop so that we won't be tempted to go into the store and buy things we can't afford. And besides, it's the middle of the night. None of the stores are even open," she turned to go on to the next store.

'Oh yeah. I didn't even realize it was that late,'Miroku walked up next to Sango. 'She definitely has expensive but beautiful taste,' he thought, staring at the necklace. It was a deep pink oval heirloom sapphire, the best cut and color available. The stone itself was rare. It was surrounded by twelve diamonds and 14 carat white gold platform and chain. It suited Sango perfectly.

"You could always have your boyfriend buy that for you, you know," Miroku smirked.

"Yeah, but that would only work if I had a boyfriend," Sango shook her head, checking out the other pieces of jewelry.

"You don't have a boyfriend? How's that?" Miroku was somewhat, honestly shocked. Someone as beautiful and stunning as her, he was sure she would have several boyfriends at any time.

"I don't know, I guess I scare them off? I tend to be more aggressive than the guys assume," Sango shrugged and kept walking. She cleared her throat, "I do want to ask you about your friend, Inuyasha. What is his motive for helping Kagome tonight? No one asked him to do anything."

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck, "We never know of his motives. It could be as simple as that Hobo dude annoyed him."

Sango giggled, "His name is Hojo."

"I don't care. He's weird either way," Mirkou waved off any concern.

"Either way, Kagome just got out of a bad relationship and doesn't need to step back into another," Sango sent warning glares his way.

"I'm not his keeper but I'll tell him your thoughts," Miroku chuckled. "How long ago did they break up?"

"It was about 3 months ago, but they dated off and on. Quite ugly, their break up."

"I wouldn't worry about Inuyasha. He's very stubborn but very loyal when he's serious. He just got out of a relationship that dragged on way too long. He was so loyal he looked past the possibility of her cheating for denial. But when he caught her red handed, he finally cut it off. And we got a new album out of it," Miroku chuckled.

"Wow, that's more than what other people would put up with," Sango shook her head in disbelief.

"Like I said, loyal. It's almost a fault." Before Miroku could go on, they heard a commotion ahead of them.

"I don't want to talk about it, Kouga!" Ayame stomped her foot and turned on her heel to walk away.

"Don't want to talk about it? Ayame, you left me! I think we should talk about it! What happened?" Kouga jumped in front of Ayame, preventing her from running away.

"I don't want to. It still hurts. You hurt me deep, Kouga! I can't just write it all off. Not that it matters now. I finally have a boyfriend that loves me and only me. I won't ruin it," Ayame crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"I don't care about your boyfriend, Ayame. I want to know what you think happened between us." Ayame refused to look or respond to him. "Well, at least tell me that you're happier with him than you were with me."

"He doesn't make me cry," she shot a painful glare at him, before marching her way back towards the hotel and elevator.

Sango and Miroku had to pick their jaws up off the floor, looking between each other and at Ayame and Kouga. Sango was confused on what to do. "I guess I should go with her?" Sango ran to catch up with Ayame's long strides. As they waited for the elevator, both of their phones chimed.

"Huh?" Ayame pulled her phone out of her purse. ::Hey girls when you come back up to the room, get off on the 7th floor and then take the stairs down. Hojo decided to stick around Stay safe::

"No way! Man that creep is persistant!" Sango text Rin back on her phone, ::Will do. Heading back now::

::Just let Kagome know it's you::

Both Ayame and Sango shook their heads as the elevator doors dinged as they opened. "Wait! Hold the door!" Sango turned to see Miroku and Kouga running to catch up with them.

Ayame rolled her eyes with a growl in her throat. "What do you want?" as she hit the 7 button.

"Uh, well Sesshomaru told us to make sure you girls got back to your room safely," Miroku dug out his cell and showed Sango as proof.

"Didn't he think we could take care of ourselves? Does he not remember that I'm a demon too?!" Ayame stomped her foot and growled again.

"Easy, Ayame," Sango tried to calm down her friend by placing a hand on her shoulder. "You read it yourself, this is for Kagome's safety, not just ours."

"I've never needed anyone before, so why start now!"

Sango quickly retracted her hand, "Ok, look. It's obvious that you two need to work through your issues, and quick. Our tour starts officially tomorrow. This animosity will be too much." Sango reached out and hit the rooftop floor button as the elevator dinged on the arrival of the 7th floor. "So, Miroku and I will get off here and you two will talk things out on the roof. And don't come back until you've come to a mutual agreement," Sango shot them a warning glance as she grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled him out of the car.

"So what do you think that was all about?" Sango asked as they made their way down to the 6th floor.

"I'm not sure. I used to know Ayame a long time ago, but she just disappeared one day. Didn't even say goodbye. It was weird though because she was always with us all for the whole summer. Her and Kouga were pretty much attached at the hip."

"Ayame has never brought him up before. We've always been together since we were all in middle school," Sango pondered as to when Ayame and Kouga could have met. "She did go spend one summer with her grandfather after we graduated high school. I wonder if that's when they met?"

"I think it would have been about the same time. After she disappeared, we tried to ask Kouga where she went but he never would talk about it, so we left it at that."

Miroku walked Sango up to her door. She slid her keycard in and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Hm, that's weird."

"Try knocking. Kagome probably has locked all of the locks," Miroku offered.

"Oh, right," Sango firmly knocked. "Kagome! It's me Sango! Open up!" Sango knocked again before Kagome cracked the door open. She was already dressed in her pajamas and had her earphones around her neck.

"Oh, hey guys!" Kagome opened the door wider to allow Sango entrance. "Sorry, I was just about to start a movie on my computer."

"Why are you watching a movie on your computer?" Miroku asked, confused.

"I needed the distraction I guess," Kagome suddenly found the carpet to be very interesting.

"But don't you guys have access to the movie channels?" he asked.

Both girls shook their heads. "Movie channels cost money that we don't have. It's ok though, because I have several movies downloaded on my computer," Kagome stated.

"How did you get back if Hojo was still downstairs?" Sango asked. She knew Hojo well enough that he didn't give up that easily.

A small blush crossed over Kagome's cheeks, "Inuyasha came up at the right time. He prevented a chance for Hojo to talk to me. And then he made sure that Hojo didn't follow us to this floor."

"Inuyasha, huh?" Miroku smirked.

Kagome's blush deepened, "Yeah. It was very nice of him, I mean I didn't ask him to. He was just there." Giving them a shrug, she turned around and headed back into the room. Sango turned to follow Kagome, but Miroku gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her back out into the hallway. He pulled her out of the doorway and pinned her against the wall.

"So, it sounds like your friend has a knack for saving my friend," Sango smirked at their position and the new information they both learned.

"Yeah, none of us can speak for him," Miroku shook his head.

"Well, just let him know that he needs to keep his paws to himself," again she smirked at her pun.

Miroku chuckled at his friend's expense, "I will pass the message along." Miroku leaned forward, his forehead gently resting against hers. "Sango, I have to say that tonight has been more fun than I had originally anticipated. And I have to say, you haven't scared me off yet, and I don't scare easily," Miroku winked. Sango anticipated him to lean closer to kiss her, but she felt her hand get raised to his lips instead. "I look forward to spending more time with you, Sango." Miroku turned and made his way back towards the elevators.

Sango shook her head before sliding her keycard again, rushing into the room and locking all of the locks.

"Oh, there you are," Kagome had a look of concern on her face. "I thought you were right behind me."

Sango walked over to the bed that Kagome was occupying and threw herself face down. "Miroku had one more thing to say before he left."

"Oh did he now?" Kagome got excited, sitting a little taller patiently waiting for Sango to explain.

A small blush creeped over Sango's cheeks, "Yeah, we were talking about how Ayame and Kouga know each other."

"What?! No way!"

"Yeah, me and Ayame were window shopping and they kinda started yelling at each other."

"So where are they now?"

"I sent them up to the roof to talk things out," Sango propped her chin on her fist. "Miroku and I think that they met that summer Ayame went to her grandfather's, but something happened because no one knows why their relationship ended."

"Whoa, talk about a soap opera," Kagome reached over and grabbed some popcorn she had for the movie.

"Right?! Hopefully they can come up with something otherwise this next year will be somewhat painful," Sango reached over and grabbed some popcorn for herself.

"Sounds like you and Miroku were getting to know each other pretty well," Kagome winked.

"Sounds like Inuyasha found himself a damsel," Sango winked in return. Kagome felt the heat greet her cheeks once more.

"Uh, well, I don't know about that," Kagome scratched the back of her neck.

"So, how did he get you away from Hojo the second time? Did they fight? What did Hojo do?" Sango was curious.

"So, I didn't actually talk to Hojo. I was waiting on my elevator to come up here when Inuyasha came up behind me and told me that Hojo was watching us and held me very close. When I turned, there was Hojo watching and waiting. He looked really pissed, too. I kinda freaked out but Inuyasha made sure that Hojo wouldn't follow us and got me back here safely," Kagome bowed her head in embarrassment.

"So you got close and chummy with him, eh?"

"The same could be said with you and Miroku, huh?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. He kissed my hand and said I hadn't scared him off yet. So that's good, right?"

"Aww, that's awesome Sango!" Kagome giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's drop it. So what movie are you watching?"

"Oh, I was about to watch 'Mr. Mom'. I needed something to make me laugh. So this is my go-to for laughs."

"I love that movie!"

The elevator doors dinged as they opened, washing a cool breeze over the two. Rolling her eyes, Ayame exited. Ayame approached the railings that marked the edge of the building and leaned against them, looking down at the crowds that were still awake, even at the late hour. She felt Kouga lean against the railings next to her and heard the elevator ding as it left to go pick up other patrons.

"So, why did you leave all of those years ago?" Kouga quietly asked.

"Don't act like you don't know, Kouga! You hurt me bad after what you did," Ayame bowed her head, wanting to do anything but talk about where they went wrong.

"But Ayame, I don't know what I did! You just randomly left!" Kouga was frustrated because he felt like they were just talking in circles, getting nowhere. With a sigh, he hung his head in defeat, "Look, either way, we need to get on some civil terms otherwise this next year will be miserable for everyone and that's unfair to the rest of them."

"I can be civil. I just won't trust you," Ayame turned her head away from him.

"Look, I don't know what you think I did, but I hadn't done anything but be loyal to you. I will spend the next year, if I have to, just to prove to you that whatever you think happened, wasn't true. And I don't care that you have a boyfriend. That's your business. But you messed me up just as bad, Ayame. If you don't believe me by the end of the year, then we will part ways and never have to see each other again."

Ayame turned to see the power and pain in Kouga's eyes. She somewhat felt guilty, 'Don't forget what he's done!' "Ok, deal," she reached out to shake his hand on their agreement.

He went to reach for her hand, but pulled it back at the last second, "It's only a deal if you swear to lose the animosity while in the presence of others. We will be sharing sponsorships and they have to believe that we all like each other. Deal?"

Ayame chewed on her cheek in thought, "Deal," and they shook hands.

Miroku walked through the door to their suites and found Sesshomaru sitting on the couch pretty close to Rin, while she sipped some wine as they discussed itineraries and sponsors, laughing and joking. "Sango has been safely delivered. Kagome was still good when I dropped her off," Miroku said as he made his way towards Inuyasha's room.

"Where is Ayame and Kouga?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh, we left them on the roof where hopefully they are working out their situation."

Rin looked back and forth between Sesshomaru and Miroku, "Situation? What does that mean?"

"You didn't know that Ayame and Kouga used to date?" Sesshomaru genuinely asked.

"What?! I think she would've said something if she dated someone, nevermind that we would've at least met him before," Rin didn't believe what he was saying.

Miroku cleared his throat, "Actually, Sango and I were discussing this, because she was confused, too. We think that they met and dated the summer Ayame went to stay with her grandfather after high school. And when they split, neither one of them said anything." Sesshomaru thought it over, then nodded.

"That's about the time we all met Ayame," he scratched his chin.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the only time she's spent away from us for that long of a time. And she didn't really say much as to what she did over the summer," Rin pondered looking at Sesshomaru. "They need to patch things up; otherwise this could drive a wedge between the bands."

"I think the rest of us would be fine, it just might be awkward with them in close proximity," Miroku commented. "So that's why we sent them to the roof. Ayame wasn't back when I left Sango, so I assume they are still talking it out." Miroku nodded his head, heading towards Inuyasha's room again. "Night guys."

"Night," they both said in chorus.

Knock, knock. Inuyasha grumbled as he started to lose his train of thought. He was busy scribbling thoughts, or are they lyrics yet, on a piece of scratch paper. "Come in," he sighed. 'I'll have to reread what I've written and see where I can go with them, I guess.'

Miroku popped his head into his room with an evil smirk. "I heard you and Kagome got to spend some more time together," he wagged his eyebrows in tease.

"Shut it, Houshi. That Bobo freak was following her. I couldn't not do something. I could smell him as we left the restaurant."

"Well, I come baring a message from Sango," Miroku cleared his throat and raised his pitch to mimic Sango's voice, "'Keep his paws to himself,' end quote."

"That's cute," Inuyasha smirked at his friend, "I was half expecting a comment something about fleas, or taking me to the pound. How original. What's her deal anyways?"

"Just looking out for her friend. I don't know if you noticed, but her ex is kind of a freak. Sango just didn't want her jumping into something risky again."

"Keh! I think she's pretty safe with me. She's not even attractive," Inuyasha ducked his head, quickly scribbling more words on the paper, trying to avoid Miroku's stare. 'Don't kid yourself, dude.'

"Right, apparently you were seeing a completely different person than the one we all had dinner with tonight."

"So you and Sango sound close now. Have you banged her yet?" Inuyasha quickly changed the topic.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing. And to answer your question, no I haven't. I actually think I may do this right, this time."

"Whoa, Miroku slowing down?! Say it isn't so!" Inuyasha was mock shocked to say the least.

"Maybe I found one that would be worth it," Miroku smirked at his friend, "Night."

"Night," Inuyasha muttered as he went back to writing his thoughts. Of course, he only got a few minutes of peace before there was another knock on his door. "Yes."

"Hey Inuyasha," Rin poked her head through the door frame, "I just wanted to say thank you again before I left. I really appreciate you stepping up and helping Kagome out."

"It wasn't anything. But you're welcome," Inuyasha caught her eyesight to show how earnest he was.

"No really. Kagome has a restraining order out against him and it really helped having someone else other than the police get rid of him." Inuyasha nodded in acknowledgement. "Would it be ok if I got all of your numbers and give you guys ours just in case anyone needs to get ahold of anyone at any time we can?"

"I don't see why that would be an issue. It would be bound to happen anyways," Inuyasha said as they each wrote each other's numbers down in exchange.

"Thanks again, Inuyasha. See you guys tomorrow," Rin gave a little wave before heading towards the door where Sesshomaru waited for her. She smiled up to him, taking his elbow as they left.

As they made their way down several flights of stairs, Sesshomaru slipped his hand into Rin's and laced his fingers with hers. Rin quietly gasped at the suddenness, but leaned into his arm. Once they appeared in front of her door, she tried the door and it opened readily. Rin stepped back in confusion since she was sure to tell Kagome to keep the door locked at all times.

Sesshomaru gently pulled Rin back as he stepped through the doorway, inspecting to make sure everything was ok. He came back with a smirk on his face, "All three of them are passed out on the same bed. I imagine Ayame was the last one through and they forgot to lock the door."

Rin let out a little laugh, shaking her head. Sesshomaru smirked again, pushing Rin back against the wall, pinning her with his arms. "Your laugh is heavenly," Sesshomaru dropped his lips to Rin's. It was a simple kiss. Until Rin reached up and grabbed to back of his neck, pulling him closer. Sesshomaru met Rin's eager lips as the kiss became more intense. He reached down, one hand at the base of her neck while the other snaked around her tiny waist, pulling her even closer. Sesshomaru let out a quiet growl, "Rin." Snapping her out of her track of mind, Rin pulled back and blushed a deep red.

"Sorry," she squeaked.

A deep rumble escaped his throat, "Never apologize. But if you continue, I may not be able to stop. Plus it may scar the girls." Rin let out a small laugh, who knew he had a sense of humor.

"Right," she nodded.

"I look forward to spending more time with you, especially over the next year," Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her cheek. He stepped back allowing space between them. "Good night, Rin."

Rin smiled over her shoulder at him, "Good night, Sesshomaru."

 _ **May 1st**_

Kagome was cursed with the ability to always wake up early no matter how late she went to bed. Never mind the fact that she kept having the same nightmare. She had finally stopped having nightmares about Hojo and then he decides to show up again and bring them all back. Just her luck. Looking around, she noticed that no one else had woken up yet. Her stomach let out a loud growl. "Great, I'm hungry." Kagome knew that Rin and Ayame slept like the dead and there wasn't any chance of waking either of them for a food run. But Sango might. "Sango," Kagome quietly called out in a sing-song voice. Sango grumbled in her sleep, but didn't stir. "Sango, come on, let's go get some breakfast!" Maybe throwing the thought of food in, she might wake up. But alas, Sango frowned in her sleep and turned away from Kagome.

Looking around the room for possible snacks left over from last night, but there was nothing. They all snacked out while they watched movies last night. Kagome noticed a scrap piece of paper next to Rin on the night stand. Picking it up, Kagome noticed that all of the guys numbers' were on it. Kagome honed in on Inuyasha's number. 'He did say that he would come down and check things out if I needed him,' a thought crossed her mind.

Kagome quickly grabbed her cell, putting all four numbers in her contacts, before pulling up a new text message. ::Hey I was wondering if you'd join me and get breakfast? I don't wanna walk down there by myself:: Kagome waited around for a few minutes before getting up and dressed, preparing to go out. After about 15 minutes of no response, she decided that maybe a phone call would be better.

Ring…ring…ring…ring… _**"H-hmrello?"**_

"Oh, shit. Sorry I woke you!"

 _ **"Kagome? What time is it? Is something wrong?"**_ Inuyasha rubbed his palms over his face and sat up in bed.

"Nothing is wrong, per se. I'm just hungry for breakfast and can't get anyone else to wake up. I'd go get it myself, but I'm still weirded out that maybe Hojo is still out there waiting," Kagome tried to stop herself from rambling on. She could hear him chuckle through the line.

 _ **"Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll be down."**_

Kagome smiled at her phone, "Ok, see you in a few."

Inuyasha hung up his phone and quickly saved her number in his contacts without hesitation.

"Ok everybody! Come over here!" Rin grabbed every one's attention as they all gathered in the guys' suite before they headed out to the theater. "Ok, so before we get started, we thought it would be good to share the final list of sponsors we have obtained. This will also call for some dedications for each company throughout the year, like commercials, radio-ads, so-on, so-forth."

"Finally! This is the best part!" Kouga high-fived Miroku.

"Free shit, here we come," Miroku shouted.

"Settle down, Houshi," Sesshomaru cut his eyes over to the two that were way too excited for sponsors. "First, we have Oakley, Rayban, Fueled by Ramen, Maruchan, Fender, Dodge, and Budweiser."

All the guys high-fived each other again. The girls looked at each other, not really sure what it all meant. Rin cleared her throat, "And girls, for you more specifically, we have Hot Topic, Smirnoff, Victoria's Secret, Pandora, Charlotte Russe, and Mac." Noticing that nothing had still clicked with the girls, "This means that our drinks will either be Budweiser or Smirnoff, all of our guitars will be from Fender, any cars we need will be from Dodge, etc."

Slowly, it registered with the girls, "Oakley! Fender! Victoria's Secret!"

"We will discuss exactly what each company is requiring from us all, but just be sure to give a shout-out at each concert," Rin folded her arms in front of her chest. "Ok, ladies, let's be off so we can get ready. Show starts in a few hours." Rin ushered the girls downstairs and into the shuttle.

As the girls got settled into the new Dodge van, Kagome's phone went off. ::Nerves got you yet?:: Kagome smirked as she responded to Inuyasha's text.

::Not yet. It's still not real yet. Probably won't be until we're on stage ;) ::

::You will be fine. Good luck anyways::

Kagome stared at her phone. 'He's wishing me good luck?' ::Thanks X) You too! Kill it!::

Inuyasha chuckled. No one's ever wished him luck. After all of these years, she would be the first one to do so.

"Girls, chose your outfits. Victoria's Secret, Hot Topic, and Charlotte Russe have given us all of their new lines. I've already discussed with them what your styles are and they supplied the garments," Rin started, showing all of the options from corsets to tank tops to bralettes. Ripped jeans to boots. Everything was provided.

"Ooo!" all three girls screamed and quickly browsed their options. Kagome settled on a pair of tight fitting ripped jeans, black heeled boots that came up to her knee caps and a black and red corset top. Her hair was already curled and a dark smoky eye with bright red lips was applied.

Sango's hair and make-up was similar but she had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail with curls cascading down her back. She was dressed up in a black dress with chains, D rings, and grommets with a metal studded belt. The zipper went from neck to crotch and of course she let the zipper down enough to see her deep burgundy bralette. She decided to play on the risky side and wore high heels that crossed up her ankles, all the way up her calves. She was stunning to say the least.

Ayame went for a little down to earth. She wore a black bralette under an open red flannel shirt and her short shorts. She had combat like boots and her hair up in her signature pigtails. She decided to go untraditional with her makeup and went for a war paint with lines on her cheek bones and a line of dots over her eyebrow.

They all looked fierce and ready to take on the world!

The guys were a bit easier to get dressed. Faded jeans for all, Oakley shirt here, Rayban shirt there, and all were sporting new shades, regardless of the fact that the concert was inside and their shirts wouldn't stay on too long. Must appease the sponsors.

"So, Inuyasha," Miroku walked over and sat next to their leader, "where'd you go so early this morning? Nothing gets you out of bed unless it was a good compromise."

He shrugged as he attached more chains on his jeans. "Kagome wanted breakfast and none of the girls would wake up to go with her."

"Yeah, but how'd she get your number?" Kouga spoke up from behind them.

"Last night I gave Rin all of our numbers and she gave me all of theirs. That way we would all have everyone's numbers just in case they need assistance," he moved on to tying up his combat boots.

"What?! I have access to Sango's number without actually having to ask for it?!" Sweet Buddha, he had died and gone to heaven.

Inuyasha and Kouga rolled their eyes. Sesshomaru came around a corner with a stern glare on his face, "Do not abuse this new knowledge."

"What?! I didn't say anything!" Miroku held his hands up in surrender, feigning ignorance.

"Miroku, don't push it," Kouga chuckled.S

Miroku hung his head in defeat, but then felt the vibrations of his phone receiving a text message. ::Don't think this means you can text or call whenever you want to:: Miroku half laughed as he saved the contact to Sango's name.

::Now I just gotta get a picture of your beautiful face to go with this number:: Seconds later, his phone vibrated again but only an image of Sango's face in the background, slightly out of focus, with her hand covering the majority of her face while flipping off the camera. Image save to contact.

"So, Kagome," Sango put her phone away as she sat next to her friend, "noticed, you weren't in the room when we woke up. Where'd you go?"

A slight blush crossed over Kagome's features, "Oh, I went out and got some breakfast."

"By yourself?" Ayame asked as she readjusted her pigtails.

"Well, not really,"

"What does that mean?" Sango chirped.

"Well since no one would wake up to go with me, I texted Inuyasha and he met up with me, instead," Kagome busied herself with lacing her boots up.

"Inuyasha, huh?" Sango raised her eyebrow.

"Um, well, yeah. For the record I tried to get you to go with me first, and you growled at me," Kagome pointed at Sango. "I even offered you food and you said no. I had no option and I wasn't about to go by myself with Hojo out there somewhere."

"Inuyasha's a nice guy, if he's the same from when I knew him," Ayame chimed in.

"Right, since Ayame led a second life that she didn't think she needed to share with the rest of us. Our bad," Rin walked into the room, cell phone in hand. "Alright girls, it's show time!"

There you have it! Hope it was worth the wait. Please R&R! I thrive off of reviews! They keep me motivated :) Next chapter is the concert! I can't wait! Stay tuned.


	4. Ch 4 Welcome to the Big Leagues

I Want You to Want Me Ch. 4

 _ **Sorry this has been SO late! Let's just say life happened and hasn't stopped since then. And then I got a review and suddenly all of these ideas popped into my head and inspired me to write. I hope you enjoy it! Again I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs, which are "Miss the Misery" by Halestorm and "Words as Weapons" by Seether. AGAIN! Listen to the songs as you go along! I really think it helps!**_

Kagome couldn't help but pace back and forth behind the curtains off stage. The opening local bands that were before them weren't that great. The crowd wasn't too involved in their performance, more interested in their phones or walking around shopping for merchandise. Kagome couldn't help the negative thoughts from sneaking into her mind. 'What if no one likes us? What if we fail like everyone back home said? Where's the nearest exit?' Trying to take some deep breaths to calm her nerves, she realized her hands were still violently shaking. She could feel the little beads of sweat forming on her back from her anxiety, as her heart rate began to quickly rise.

"You ok, Kagome?" Rin walked up behind her, laying a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Kagome let out a weak smile and a small nod. "Yeah, I think."

"Don't worry about these guys. They weren't mine or Sesshomaru's first choice. Their style of music doesn't really fit into ours."

"Yours and Sesshomaru's? You two are pretty close, huh?" Kagome's mind was swiftly off her anxiety attack, but now on her friend.

Rin slightly blushed, "We've become close working together trying to get this tour going. And now we have begun."

"Uh huh. You know that's not what I meant, but I'll take it either way," a knowing smirk graced Kagome's face. She began to relax and feel like she could breathe normally.

"We can talk about it at a later time. Like next year. But until then, you guys are up once this song is done," Rin turned, motioning Ayame and Sango to join them. "Good luck, girls. You've got this! This is your first taste of the big leagues!" All four girls grabbed each other's hands, forming a circle. Clammy palms grasping at clammy palms, offering whatever support they could.

Within seconds, the last horrible note was played. Not that the crowd gave any indication. A few clapped just to be rid of them. "Ok, let's get it going. No turning back now," Kagome said as she led her team out on stage, under the spotlights. Through the brightness, she noticed more people were rushing to their respective seats. 'They want to see us?' Kagome looped her guitar strap over her head and connected it up to her amp. Kagome gave a smile walking up to the microphone, "How's everyone doin' tonight?" A few people shouted and clapped. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you. I asked how's everybody doin' tonight?!" This caught more attention with a louder applause, more shouts, and most definitely a ton of cat calls. Gracing them with a sexy smirk, "That's much better."

Ayame slapped her drumsticks together, "1…2…1,2,3 Go!"

 **Oh, I miss the misery**  
 **Oh, oh** **  
** **Oh, oh-oh** **  
** **Oh, oh** **  
** **Oh, oh-oh**

More shouts and cat calls roared from the crowd as Kagome growled out the first few notes, sufficiently waking up the audience. Unbeknownst to them, the four guys walked up behind Rin and were floored. Inuyasha was stunned for the fact that a petite woman like Kagome was growling out notes much like what he did. With Sango singing in the background as Ayame kept her demon feet to the beat, they were moving the crowd. ****

 **I've been a mess since you stayed** **  
** **I've been a wreck since you changed** **  
** **Don't let me get in your way** **  
** **I miss the lies and the pain** **  
** **The fights that keep us awake-ake-ake** **  
** **I'm telling you** ****

 **I miss the bad things, the way you hate me** **  
** **I miss the screaming, the way that you blame me** **  
** **Miss the phone calls, when it's your fault** **  
** **I miss the late nights, don't miss you at all** **  
** **I like the kick in the face (And the things you do to me)** **  
** **I love the way that it hurts (I don't miss you, I miss the misery)** **  
** **Oh, oh** **  
** **Oh, oh-oh**

Inuyasha was shocked that they had thoroughly entrapped the audience, almost hypnotized. 'Wonder if this is about her nut-job of an ex?' he thought. ****

 **I've tried but I just can't take it** **  
** **I'd rather fight than just fake it ('Cause I like it rough)** **  
** **You know that I've had enough** **  
** **I dare you to call my bluff** **  
** **Can't take too much of a good thing** **  
** **I'm telling you** ****

 **I miss the bad things, the way you hate me** **  
** **I miss the screaming, the way that you blame me** **  
** **Miss the phone calls, when it's your fault** **  
** **I miss the late nights, don't miss you at all** **  
** **I like the kick in the face (And the things you do to me)** **  
** **I love the way that it hurts (I don't miss you, I miss the misery)** ****

 **Just know that I'll make you hurt** **  
** **(I miss the lies and the pain, what you did to me)** **  
** **When you tell me you'll make it worse** **  
** **(I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV)** **  
** **I hate that feeling inside, you tell me how hard you'll try** **  
** **Love when we're at our worst, I miss the misery**

Miroku couldn't take his eyes off of Sango. She was the light, he the moth. "I do believe I'm in love, guys."

"Well, that didn't take very long at all," Kouga joked. "Dude, don't drool everywhere!" Miroku had a lust-driven look on his face, with a bit of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. ****

 **Miss the bad things, the way you hate me** **  
** **I miss the screaming, the way that you blame me**

Kagome looked down to see several guys lining the stage, screaming her name. She gave a seductive smile and a flirtatious wink that drove the guys nuts. The majority of the people she could see were singing along with her and Sango, which warmed her heart thoroughly. ****

**I miss the rough sex, leaves me a mess** **  
** **I miss the feeling, the pains in my chest** **  
** **Miss the phone calls, when it's your fault** **  
** **I miss the late nights, don't miss you at all** **  
** **I like the kick in the face (And the things you do to me)** **  
** **I love the way that it hurts (I don't miss you, I miss the misery)** ****

 **(Oh, oh)** **  
** **I don't miss you, I miss the misery** **  
** **(Oh, oh-oh)** **  
** **(Oh, oh)** **  
** **I don't miss you, I miss the misery**

When they finished their last note of the first song of their set, Kagome swore she was going deaf. The roar was so loud. Everyone was on their feet, clapping, shouting, whistling, screaming out their names. Kagome, still in shock, turned to Sango then Ayame smiling. 'We are going to kill it! Let's do this!'

The guys were shocked to say the least. They didn't realize the power they had signed on with them for this tour. Inuyasha had several ideas pop into his mind, but would have to wait until everything was done for the night.

"Not bad for the fact that she was having a panic attack seconds before she went out, huh?" Rin had to somewhat shout to be heard of the crowd.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. It was written all over her face. It also didn't help that the local artists sucked and didn't engage the audience at all. It was basically dead."

"Never wanted those local bands to begin with," Sesshomaru stated, crossing his arms across his chest. Rin nodded in support of his statement.

"They were hands down awful. Let's make sure they don't come back. They don't fit with this vibe," Rin spoke in Sesshomaru's direction as he nodded. They all pulled up chairs as the girls began their second song.

Inuyasha smirked as he watched Kagome bounce around with a huge smile on her face, sweat trickling down her neck, her hair strung wildly across her face. She looked like she was on a high, or just had to best night of her life. 'Maybe I'll get to see that face again, because of me?'

The girls finally made their way off stage, once their set was complete. Sweat was plastered over all of them. "Wow! Now that was a rush!" Kagome was still on her high and probably wasn't coming down any time soon.

"That was awesome!" Ayame was bouncing on her toes as they headed back to their dressing rooms to change into something more comfortable and less sweaty. They heard the crowd get louder, knowing that meant the guys had made their appearance on stage. Kagome could hear the words of "Keys to the Kingdom" begin as Inuyasha growled out his notes. She felt the warmth of excitement and sense of achievement. They were going to make it.

By the time they made it back to where Rin and Sesshomaru were, Kagome didn't know as to which song they were on. Not that she minded at all. All three men had stripped off their shirts, tucking a corner in their waist bands. Sweat glistened on their bodies and she noticed that their hair was becoming plastered to their faces.

"Oh my lord! What feast has been presented before me?!" Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango's over-enthusiastic statement.

"She's just as bad as Miroku," Sesshomaru bent down to whisper into Rin's ear. She couldn't help but laugh and quickly tried to hide it behind her hand, causing Sesshomaru to smirk. Ayame and Kagome shot questioning looks towards the two before turning back to the guys.

Inuyasha pulled his hair back into a ponytail, up off his neck. He grabbed his microphone again, "We want to thank everyone for coming out and supporting us." The loud applause and shouts filled the whole theater in support. "We wouldn't have made it without you guys. So thank you so much!" By the time the crowd died down, Inuyasha had his guitar strapped around him before he started.

 **All I really want is something beautiful to say**

As his voice echoed, the crowds became wound up again in excitement. Within seconds, Kouga had the demon beat and the howls while Miroku kept the bass and Inuyasha lead with his electric guitar. ****

 **Keep me locked up in your broken mind** **  
** **I keep searching, never been able** **  
** **To find a light behind your dead eyes** **  
** **Not anything at all** ****

 **You keep living in your own lie** **  
** **Ever deceitful, ever unfaithful** **  
** **Keep me guessing, keep me terrified** **  
** **Take everything from my world**

Kagome couldn't help but really listen to the lyrics. 'Wonder what the backstory on this song is? It's beautiful.' Kagome also couldn't help but appreciate the fact that they had an actual wolf demon howling. It was beautiful and almost sorrowful. ****

 **Say, can you help me right before the fall** **  
** **Take what you can and lead me to the wolves** ****

 **Keep me dumb, keep me paralyzed** **  
** **Why try swimming? I'm drowning in fable** **  
** **You're not that saint that you externalize** **  
** **You're not anything at all** **  
** **(All I really want is something beautiful to say)**

Inuyasha locked eyes with a scantily dressed woman in the front row. Growling out his lyrics, he could faintly smell her arousal since she was the closest woman in the room. Giving her a smirk, she screamed out his name with a 'come fuck me' look. ****

 **It's oh so playful when you demonize** **  
** **To spit out the hateful, you're willing and able** **  
** **Your words are weapons, how they're terrified** **  
** **You're nothing in my world** ****

 **Say, can you help me right before the fall** **  
** **Take what you can and lead me to the wolves** ****

 **All I really want is something beautiful to say** **  
** **Keep me guessing, keep me terrified** **  
** **All I really want is something beautiful to say** **  
** **You keep living in your own lie** ****

 **All I really want is something beautiful to say** **  
** **To never fade away** **  
** **I wanna live forever** **  
** **All I really want is something beautiful to say** **  
** **To never fade away** **  
** **I wanna live forever** ****

 **You keep living in your own lie** **  
** **Keep me guessing, keep me terrified** ****

 **All I really want is something beautiful to say** ****

 **Say, can you help me right before the fall** **  
** **Take what you can and lead me to the wolves** ****

 **All I really want is something beautiful to say** **  
** **Words are weapons, how they terrify** **  
** **All I really want is something beautiful to say** **  
** **Keep me guessing, keep me terrified** ****

 **All I really want is something beautiful to say** **  
** **To never fade away** **  
** **I wanna live forever** **  
** **All I really want is something beautiful to say** **  
** **To never fade away** **  
** **I wanna live forever**

'This is the life,' Inuyasha thought as everyone was shouting their names and clapping, smiling out to the crowd in appreciation, hearing Kouga shouting in fun behind him and Miroku laughing at his friend's joy.

*~*~*~ ****

With the guys finishing their encore song, the girls patiently waited in the wings. In less than 10 minutes they would all be lined up and signing autographs with fans at their first huge meet and greet. Kagome heard the last chord being played, the crowds roar, and then saw 3 sweaty guys run passed them. Within minutes, all three were back and waiting in front of the girls. All of their hair was pulled back in pony tails. It was obvious that they only rinsed off their sweat and changed.

"Hey," Inuyasha walked up and leaned against the wall next to Kagome, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Hey. You guys rocked it," Kagome offered a smile.

Inuyasha chuckled as he scratched behind his ear. "Thanks. The same with you guys. I've never seen the crowd respond like that."

A small blush crept up on her cheeks, "Thanks. I'm sure you're just saying that. Besides we didn't do anything special."

"I don't think we even got reactions like that when WE were the opening act. It may not seem like you did anything special, but that's called natural talent. You'll see what I mean in a few minutes when you meet your fans," Inuyasha nudged her again as he and his band mates made their way to Sesshomaru to discuss their next move. Kagome had a shocked look on her face until Rin came over and snapped her out of her trance.

"You ready, Kagome?" Standing a little taller, she nodded. "Great, let's go."

Once they walked through the doorway, Kagome became very overwhelmed. They walked into a large conference-like room with a long table set up towards the back. The room was completely packed. So many flashes were going off and so many people shouting their names. As the three girls were escorted by Rin to their spots behind the table, they often got stopped by screaming fans snapping pictures with them and giving them hugs. Kagome had to remember to keep smiling and be grateful.

With a deep sigh, Kagome sat in the middle of Ayame and Sango. Suddenly, the crowd grew loud again, flashes going off again. Miroku led Inuyasha and Kouga through the crowd up to their seats. All six had markers sitting in front of them. That's when she really noticed what was in front of her. The crowd was a continuous line, zig-zagging back and forth in this large room. The stage manager came up and explained to them that the first half of the crowd wanted autographs and maybe single pictures, while the back of the line wanted group photos with both bands.

Kagome looked over to where the beginning of the line started and was roped off so that no one could cross without being noticed. The first few fans were a group of guys that were bouncing back and forth on their toes. They were definitely young, maybe preteens. The security guy guarding the gateway rope checked his watch and then reached over to unclip the rope. The group was made up of three 14 year olds, being escorted by their father.

"Hey guys!" Ayame chirped as they approached their table.

"Oh my god!" the first kid said. "We are your biggest fans!" He nervously set the photo of the girls from their promotional photo shoot.

"Aren't you the sweetest?!" Sango exclaimed.

The second guy standing behind wedged his shoulders through his friends, "Kagome, will you marry me?!"

Kagome couldn't help the shocked look on her face. She wasn't prepared for something like that. She must have been a sight to see because she could hear Inuyasha laughing to her left and the boys' dad chuckled as well. "Settle down son. Take it easy. Let's worry about you graduating first, then we will work on getting you married." Kagome giggled as she signed her name. After a quick thought, she also put under her name, "Thanks for the proposal. Only real men can do that ;)", before passing it over to Sango to sign. Once all three boys had their photos signed, the dad grabbed one of the boy's cell phone while they crowded around the girls, posing for a picture. As they were moving on to get photos signed by the guys, the dad stopped for a second. "I don't usually listen to female rock groups, but you ladies truly changed my mind. Good job girls."

"Thank you!" Sango took the compliment with a smile. The young dad smiled back before catching up to his boys, who were high-fiving Youkai.

Inuyasha couldn't help but noticed how well she took to all of the attention. She had a beautiful smile on her face, making sure to give each fan her undivided attention. Once the first half of the line died down, they all stood up and joined in front of a sponsor backdrop. The girls were chatting as they approached him, but he was stuck on Kagome. One by one, each fan came up and got their picture taken with them. Every so often they would rotate and change position from where they were before. He couldn't help but smile when Kagome finally was standing next to him. She draped her arm on top of his shoulder while he crossed his arms, giving his best 'Don't fuck with me' look.

After an hour passed, the line died down and they were free to go. All three girls walked out, arms slung over shoulders and around waists. Kagome rest her head on Sango's shoulder. The three guys followed behind chatting with each other. In the back, was Sesshomaru walking slowly with Rin at his side. "So what do you think?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin smiled wider, sneaking her hand into his, "I think it will all work. I can't wait to get going."

"Good. We will have more control as to who the opening acts are so the girls won't have the pressure to get the crowd going." Rin nodded again as she slightly nuzzled into his arm as they continued towards the shuttle that was waiting on them. Sesshomaru couldn't help his pride swelling at her actions. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I'm starving. I can only imagine how everyone else is famished," Rin giggled.

"I can hear their stomachs growling as well. Then again, the guys never stop eating," Sesshomaru smirked. As the van came into view, they released their arms from each other. Rin was kind of saddened by the thought that they had to hide their attraction, but she didn't even have a title to label their relationship, if that was even what they had. Everyone piled into the van and sped off to a nearby restaurant.

All of their food was ordered along with their drinks. Shortly after, their food was presented before them. Half way through their meal, once the initial hunger was sated, Inuyasha picked up his beer. "Here is to you ladies for a successful first of many shows," the rest of the table quickly picked up their drinks in the toast. "And to Kagome," she shot him a questionable look, "for receiving her first marriage proposal. Welcome to the big leagues." The guys laughed as they cheered again. Kagome blushed as she hid her face behind her hand.

"I didn't know how to react! And he was so young too!"

"Yeah, age doesn't matter when teenagers hit puberty," Kouga joked. "Especially for guys. They see a minimally dressed woman and it's over."

"So my marriage proposal caught me off guard, but Sango's was classic," Kagome laughed as Sango quickly became shy.

"I thought that was his sister! I didn't realize that he and his wife were on a date!"

"My dear Sango, are you becoming a home-wrecker?!" Miroku asked, pretending to be stunned.

"Shut it," she growled in response. "At least mine was of the working age," she chuckled as Ayame looked away.

"What does that mean," Kouga asked, as he continued to finish his meal.

"I had a grampa hitting on me. He was holding up the line and refused to move on, so I had to escort him off to you guys."

"Oh I remember him," Inuyasha chimed in. "Yeah, he wanted nothing to do with us at all. He just left after you dropped him off," he laughed.

"Yeah, you'll learn how to avoid or work passed the awkwardness. We try to keep our stage diving to a minimum because of that," Miroku chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked curiously.

"We'll just say that clothes get ripped off, things get groped, and fingers end up where they don't need to be," Inuyasha stated with a smirk.

"Geez, there goes my dreams of ever stage diving," Ayame sighed, resting her cheek on her fist.

"So what has been the worst meet and greet you guys have ever done?" Kagome asked.

"We've had a crazed fan that brought a gun one time and became pissed off because of the other fans getting in the way," Kouga reflected, "Thankfully, he was easy to control. We told him we wouldn't take a picture with him until he surrendered his weapon. By the time we took the picture, the cops came in a carried him off."

"What about the time that the crowd decided to tear down the ropes and rushed the signing area?" Miroku asked. "4 people ended up leaving in ambulances due to being trampled on."

"Oh my gosh! That's horrible!" Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Could people really get that aggressive at simple meet and greets?

"Yeah. I got offered to join in a three-some once. That in and of itself was scary," Inuyasha shuttered at the thought.

"Usually, guys would love the opportunity to join in some kinky ass shit. This speaks volumes about your character, Inuyasha," Rin giggled as Inuyasha shuttered again.

"Don't get me wrong, Rin, I usually would entertain the idea, but it was two other dudes. And it smelled like they had never bathed before. They almost sent me to the bathroom to hurl," Inuyasha shook his arms as if to shuck off the memory.

Ayame and Sango full belly laughed. "What?" Rin asked, completely lost on their joke.

"Oh nothing," Sango tried choking back her laughter, "that just sounds oh so similar to some other loving Kagome got." Kagome just flipped Sango off.

"Uh oh, what did you get?" Kouga asked, winking at her. Inuyasha saw the look Kouga was sending Kagome. He wasn't sure he liked it, but who was he to say anything.

"Two old men that literally couldn't keep it in their pants," Kagome's face turned to a bright red from the memory. "I really could've gone my whole life without seeing wrinkly balls and dicks."

"Wait, so they actually flashed you their junk?" Kouga sat forward in his chair.

Nodding her head, Kagome said, "Well, we all got a front row view. They wanted me to see if I could handle both of them at the same time."

"They got escorted out, right?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I flagged security," Sango stated as she cleaned off her plate.

"And let the tour begin!" Kouga laughed while he clapped his hands together.

For the rest of the dinner, Kagome couldn't help but feel like Kouga had fixed his eyes on her. She didn't like the feeling with Ayame shooting him glares while she felt like she was being stared at. She turned and found Inuyasha glancing up at her while he pushed the remainder of his food around his plate. 'Great. What can of worms are we opening?'

Once everyone was back at the hotel, Kagome decided to call it a night. Needing to get away from everyone's eye and just relax for a bit.

Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru and Rin wandered off towards the bar lounge while Sango, Ayame, and Miroku stood in the lobby talking with each other. He didn't smell the Hojo guy around, but did notice Kouga jump on the same elevator as Kagome. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He thought their breakfast this morning went great, but maybe she didn't think the same?

Trying to shake his negative thoughts, he shook his head before calling his own elevator and going up to his room.

" _Hey, good morning," Kagome greeted as she saw a still somewhat sleepy hanyou walk up to her._

" _Mornin'. You ready to go?"_

" _Yup, I'm starving." They made their way downstairs, before Inuyasha guided them away from the hotel and to a nearby café._

" _Have you been here before?" Kagome questioned as they sat down in a booth._

" _Yeah, we've stayed here a few times. This is hands down better than the crap they serve for the breakfast buffet."_

" _That's cool. So what's good here?"_

" _The food," Inuyasha stared at Kagome with a straight face._

 _Kagome just dry stared back at him. "I can't talk to you when you're like this."_

 _Inuyasha's face finally broke as he chuckled. "Their waffles are to die for. I've heard their omelets are good too. Those are Miroku's favorite."_

" _Mmm waffles sound delish though," Kagome pondered as she glanced over the menu._

" _Hello, welcome to Eastside Café. What can I get you two?" The old waitress asked barely looking at them._

" _Two orders of waffles with bacon, two orange juices, and a coffee," Inuyasha ordered for them. Kagome held up two fingers at the mention of coffee, "uh make that two coffees."_

 _Without another word, the waitress left. "Thank you," she smiled widely at him. He was momentarily stunned by her grace and beauty._

" _Anytime."_

" _So, what's your story? The real story."_

 _Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at the request, before clearing his voice, "Uh well, I was born here in Tokyo next door to Kouga. I met Miroku in kindergarten and the three of us have been inseparable since then. Sesshomaru always was off doing his own thing until not too long ago. We loved playing our instruments in middle school and towards the end of high school, we created our band playing at parties and random events and open mic nights. We were just doing it for the hell of it, but we ended up getting a lot of support from our friends and family, so we decided to make it a real thing." By the time he finished his speech, their breakfasts were placed in front of them along with their drinks._

" _Wow, that's awesome! So is Sesshomaru your only sibling? What about your parents?"_

" _Technically, Sesshomaru is my half-brother. My father was married previously, that didn't last long. He won soul custody in the divorce. And both of my parents passed away four years ago in a car accident, right before we made it big."_

 _Kagome set her knife and fork down, reaching across the table for his hand, "I am so sorry to hear that. I'm sorry for your loss. I'd bet they are proud of what you guys have accomplished." She squeezed his hand before retrieving her hand back to her side of the table. Inuyasha's eyes widened at what she had said. No one had ever said something so heartfelt to him since they passed. Usually he would call his mom up for encouraging words, but he hasn't been able to even go to their graves. No one has said anything reassuring since their deaths._

 _Clearing his throat, "Thanks. That means a lot." Trying to smother out some of the awkwardness he shoved a large piece of waffle in his mouth. "Wha bout yo?"_

" _My story?" He nodded, twirling his fork for her to continue on, "I have one younger brother named Souta. My father passed away when I was four and my mom lives with my grandpa. I met Sango in the second grade when she beat up a boy who was making fun of me. Ayame transferred in the sixth grade and Rin was in our class in seventh grade. It didn't hurt being Rin's friend in school because she was always the quiet teacher's pet, so we were always favored." Kagome chuckled at the thought of all of the things they got out of because of that small fact._

" _That's cool. Did your mom ever remarry?"_

" _No. She's been too busy running the shrine and taking care of gramps especially since Souta is now in college."_

" _Your family owns a shrine?"_

" _Yeah, my family comes from a long line of priests and mikos. The shrine has been in our family for several generations. I even went to miko summer camp when I was younger." Over the next hour and a half, Inuyasha found himself spilling all of his inside life to this girl. She was so easy to talk to. He was telling her things that not even his boys knew anything about. She was so supportive and positive. He found out that her ex Mojo was constantly on a power trip and verbally abusing her. She stated she had no desire to start any new relationships because of it. It kind of scarred her, which he didn't doubt._

 _Kagome couldn't help but smile at how easy and chill Inuyasha truly was. She totally judged him too harshly when she watched the interview on TV. Hearing about his parents was heartbreaking. He had stated that he was in no way shape or form ready to jump back into a relationship after his crazy ex that he wasn't ready to talk about, not that she blamed him. Kagome couldn't help but smile. If Inuyasha was so free and chill like this, then the rest of this year was going to be so much fun._

"Thanks for walking me back to my room, Kouga," Kagome smiled as she pulled her key card out.

"Hey anytime," Kouga flashed his brightest smile. Kagome wasn't sure as to handle all of this attention she was receiving today alone. "You guys got our numbers, right?" Kouga tried to hold on to their conversation for as long as possible.

"Uh, yeah. Rin gave us your numbers this afternoon," Kagome flashed him a quick smile, just ready to be in her room.

"Excellent. Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call or text," Kouga smiled, bending down and gently kissed her on her cheek before he began walking back towards the elevator.

'That was so weird,' Kagome thought as she closed and locked her door behind her.

 _ **SO….. what did you think? Please Read and Review! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. Was this too choppy or too corny? Your reviews drive me to post sooner! And a huge Thank You to those that have reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't given you guys notice**_ _ **. I try better.**_

 _ **-Clever Dragon**_


	5. Ch 5 Spend some time with me

I Want You to Want Me Ch 5

 _ **So after last chapter, I was thrilled to receive everyone's responses! Thank you so much for everyone's support and following this story. I greatly appreciate it! PS I LOVE reading reviews. They truly inspired me to write quicker. So much that I downloaded Word on my phone and can write here and there at work. So fore warning, there are lemons and limes in this chapter! If you are underage just skip the section.**_

 _ **Shout Outs!-**_

 _ **jj- hopefully I have succeeded your expectation of Rin/Sess alone time ;)**_

 _ **azraelknight- Thank you so much for your reviews. There are some parts that are going to be slow discoveries while some will just be told.**_

 _ **Guest- I'm sorry you don't like Sess/Rin pairings but they are one of the main couples. And it's totally Kouga's character to try and get with Kagome. He spent the whole series trying to steal her away. That's what made the sweet times between Inuyasha and Kagome the greatest. Kouga isn't going to be an ass the whole story but in this story he will have to type of personality of speak first, think later and sometimes people don't agree with that and he can come across an ass. Everything will become clear in due time. Yes, Ayame's boyfriend will make an appearance but it won't be for a few more chapters.**_

 _ **Youkai55- I LOVED reading your review! Ayame won't make it an easy forgive-and-forget for Kouga. He's gotta work for it! But that will unfold later. And Yes! Sango most definitely has thorns! It's her defense system. Hehe**_

 _ **ShomuFan- Thank You! I love reading how I keep you guessing. I try to not show all cards right off the bat. I want to take you guys on an adventure and discover things about the characters as well. So their type of music they "sing" is more on the alternative rock/metal side, but you have put a great idea in my head and I will most definitely work those songs in!**_

 _ **Thank You for all of the other reviews from KuramaShadowFox, TiffyTaffy0409, little1vixen, rspringb, giseky01, and BoredGirl17. You all helped me get inspired to put this chapter out quicker! Thank You again! Enjoy!**_

 _ **May 2nd**_

All six band members and two managers were piled into their bus as the bus made its way north to Sapporo. Itineraries were handed out with cities they were stopping in and doing promotional stuff for. They would also get to stop in a few radio stations and visit with them for a few hours. They had begun their trip mid-morning, but they needed to get going. It would take three days to get to Sapporo with all of the stops they would be making. Miroku was passed out in one of the bunks, Ayame was set up at the dining table with her laptop and headphones, Sesshomaru and Rin were sitting in the back of the bus that was set up as a living room type set up, while Kagome and Sango sat on the couch in the front of the bus, discussing what they would want to do at each stop. Inuyasha had propped himself up in one of the recliners while Kouga sat opposite of the girls on the other couch.

"So ladies, what are you going to do first in Sapporo?" Kouga asked, crossing his arms behind his head, completely relaxed.

"I've heard they have a great shopping district," Sango said excitedly.

"That's where they held the Olympics back in the 70's right?" Kagome questioned.

Kouga chuckled, "Yeah, it's the largest city on the Northern Island. They also have plenty of museums to go see, too."

"You like to go to museums?" Kagome questioned.

"They only museum he's been in Sapporo is the Beer Museum," Inuyasha uncovered his eyes from his arm he had draped across.

Sango laughed out loud while Kouga just blushed. "The Beer Museum is really cool," Kouga mumbled under his bed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"The itinerary says we will also be stopping in Sendai!" Sango nudged Kagome. Kagome couldn't help the smile across her face.

"I've only been to Sendai once before and it was awesome. So much history to take in," Kagome couldn't wait for them to stop.

"There isn't much to do in Sendai," Kouga frowned. Kagome and Sango turned their attentions to him.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Kagome was becoming pissed.

"Sendai is just a run-down town with a bunch of old people that can't get with the times."

"Just ignore him," Inuyasha muttered, "He's a dumb ass. We can't help him."

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's insult as Kouga turned to glare at his friend. "It's a true story," Ayame pulled one of her ear buds out of her ears with a smirk on her face. Kouga turned to Ayame with a snap of his head. "What? It is," she giggled as she went back to what she was doing.

"Whatever," Kouga grumbled under his breath.

"I'm so glad to be on the road," Rin whispered, knowing that the demons could hear in such close quarters.

"Me too," Sesshomaru shut the door to the room before he sat next to the woman, draping his arm behind Rin's shoulders, pulling her closer to him, nuzzling her cheek. She softly moaned at the action, but completely stopped breathing when he captured her earlobe between his teeth. Her heart began to race and pound within her chest. He began to suck on her ear, moving down to graze her porcelain neck. He breathed deep of her scent before leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. All thoughts left her mind, but she knew she wanted more. She reached up with one hand and entangled it within his mane. He growled at the contact, pleased with her reaction. He reached up, cupping her cheek, pulling her face closer to his. She could feel his breath on her face which made her shutter. Before she knew it, he closed the gap sealing his lips to hers. Fireworks were exploding in Rin's mind. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Sesshomaru was having a hard time settling his demon. He knew he needed to take things slow, but with Rin's scent of arousal, it was becoming hard.

His tongue snuck out, licking her lower lip. As she opened her mouth in a gasp, he captured her lower lip with his teeth, gently tugging on them. She moaned again feeling a deep heat start to form in her lower belly. He sealed his lips over hers again, nudging his tongue between her lips, starting a battle of dominance with her. She turned her body, facing him placing her hands on either side of his face, further entangling them in his hair. Feeling her pull on his hair, he growled again. He lifted her small frame off the couch, settling her to straddle him. Rin pulled back to get a quick breath and noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes were starting to bleed red. "Sesshomaru, we should probably stop." Sesshomaru growled, nuzzling her neck again, begging for attention and to continue where they were before. Rin giggled as she nuzzled his as well. "Seriously, Sess. We need to stop. The others will be in here if you keep going demon on me." He began licking her neck in denial. That was until the bus hit a bump, sending Rin airborne for a second before gravity took hold, sending her back down into Sesshomaru's lap that was still at attention. Rin moaned as she ground herself into him. He muffled his groan with a bite to her junction between her neck and shoulder as he too ground himself up into her. His eyes got red again. Control was slowly slipping away from him. Rin giggled, nuzzling his cheek before getting up off of him. "I'm sorry, but I don't like having an audience. Especially when three others can probably tell what's going on in here," Rin smiled down to Sesshomaru, gently kissing his cheek.

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly returned back to their amber color. He looked around and shook his head to clear his mind. He saw Rin standing a few feet away with a smirk on her face. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to lose control like that."

Rin let out an angelic giggle, "At least I'm getting to know what your triggers are. What sets you off."

Sesshomaru shot her a wicked smirk, "I could say the same for you, little vixen." Again, Rin giggled before sending him a wink. She sat next to him.

"Promise to behave, if I sit here?"

"I make no promises," he reached down and gently grasped her hand, bringing his lips to her hand.

"Well then, make me this promise," he gave her a questioning look, "promise me that we can pick up where we left off? Maybe when we could be alone?" Rin looked up with her big doe eyes, a look he was realizing he could not say no to.

With a content growl and nuzzling her cheek again, "Anything you wish, vixen."

Before they knew it, they had arrived in Sendai. It was mid-afternoon when they pulled up to the hotel, leaving plenty of the day left to do whatever they pleased. Sesshomaru and Rin stepped off the bus, going in to check into all of their rooms.

"Hello! Welcome to the Koyo Grand! How may I help you?" A very cheerful woman greeted them both.

"Hello. We've made reservations. One under Rin Minashigo and the other under Sesshomaru Takahashi," Rin politely replied.

The woman smiled and started typing in her computer. "I'm sorry but we have double booked our suites. And the suites we have, aren't as big as you had wished for. What we can do for you guys is provide either four room with two queen beds in each or each get a king room?"

"Let's do the king rooms," Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Are you sure? We can't necessarily afford that right now," Rin whispered under her breath.

With a smirk, "Let me worry about that. Besides, let everyone have their own room for now because we will have our share of sleeping on the bus."

"Ok, I have you all set up. All eight rooms are on the seventh floor," the woman handed each an envelope with four room keys each.

"Ok," Rin said unsurely, "Thank you." Both Sesshomaru and Rin turned and made their way back towards the bus. "Sess, are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Do not worry yourself about it."

Kagome threw her bags on her bed. She opened the curtains to unveil the world outside. She was excited to see a somewhat large patio connected to the sliding glass doors that was large enough to have two if not three people. Taking a step outside, the warm air surrounded her, making her feel comfortable and calm. Today, she was going to explore. She promised herself that she would experience as much as she could whenever she could. She looked down at the busy street, then looked left to see Inuyasha enjoying the outdoor space as well. He smirked and nodded at her before turning and returning to his room. She looked out at the horizon, appreciating the view of the coast in the far distance.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Kagome turned to see Koga leaning casually against the railing to her right.

"Yeah the view is magnificent. The air is cleaner out here than in Tokyo, for sure."

Koga smirked and slowly nodded. "That's true. So what do you have planned today?"

"I was thinking of visiting some temples and shrines or a museum," Kagome mimicked his posture, leaning against the railings.

"Want some company?"

Kagome wasn't going to kid herself, she knew that not everyone liked what she thought was fun. But it wouldn't hurt having a companion. Sango had said something about hanging with Miroku and Ayame was probably talking to her boyfriend. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not gonna lie, museums and temples aren't really my thing but we should get to know each other better since we will all be spending a whole year together," Koga offered.

Kagome debated a little longer between getting to know everyone better and making someone do something they didn't want to, "As long as you're sure?"

"Yeah. Besides I can't have you wandering around a strange town all by yourself."

Kagome smiled at his thoughtfulness, "But that's part of the whole adventure." She heard Koga chuckle and nod his head again. "If you want to join me, I'm going to head out, here shortly. You can meet me in the lobby in 15."

"Great. See you then."

Koga walked around the first temple, making small talk with her easily for the first hour, not having much to say. Soon after, Kagome's stomach began growling loud enough to draw the attention of the wolf. Once they gave their thanks to the shop keepers on the temple's grounds, Koga led them to a nearby quaint café. They each ordered their respective sandwiches and drinks, Koga's treat. They ended up spending two hours together just talking about random things. But every time Kagome would want to talk about a serious topic, he would change it to something that was more upbeat.

'Maybe he doesn't like to dwell on negativity?' Kagome thought.

"So Koga, I have to ask because we are all in the dark on the situation. What's going on between you and Ayame?" Kagome casually asked, munching on her chips.

"Uh to be honest, I don't know. When I do, I'll let you know," Koga gave a weak smile towards her.

"Oh come on! Sango told me you guys were fighting like dogs at the shops the other night. You guys have known each other beforehand. Spill it already!"

"There's not much to spill, Kagome. We dated for a summer. One day she was just gone. No 'Hey I'm leaving, call me sometime'."

Kagome thought for a long moment, "That doesn't seem like normal behavior for Ayame though?"

"Again, I don't know. She's got it in her head that I cheated on her."

"Well did you?!" Kagome leaned forward onto the edge of her seat.

"No! I loved her. I was only loyal. I-" Koga rubbed his face with his hand. "I'm sorry. It was a long time ago. We've both moved on."

"Really, Koga? I-" Kagome questioned.

"Really, that's all there is, Kagome. Just leave well enough alone." Koga looked a little downtrodden. After a few minutes, Koga excused himself to use the restroom only to come back saying that he was needed back at the hotel. Feeling guilty, she decided not to say anything. They quickly grabbed their stuff and turned back towards the hotel.

Kagome couldn't stop looking out the window. She didn't get to go do everything she wanted. She quickly shut the curtains and grabbed her purse again. She was a grown adult; she could do whatever she wanted. As she turned to lock her door, she saw a flash of silver off to her left.

"What had enough of the city already?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, actually I'm heading back out. We only went to one temple," Kagome tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Well that didn't take Koga very long to burn out," Inuyasha smirked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's passed out in his room. Figured you would've seen everything in the city to wear him out."

A frown graced her face before she crossed her arms over her chest, "I told him he didn't need to come if he didn't want to. Whatever, I made myself a promise to explore whatever and whenever I could, so I'm going to do just that." Kagome turned on her heel and made her way to the elevator.

"Have you ever been to Sendai?"

Kagome stopped and turned around, "Once when I was little."

"Well the city's changed. Give me a second and I'll go with you," Inuyasha inserted his keycard into his door.

"No, that's not necessary. I've already bored one person to death today, I can't be responsible for two," Kagome took another step towards the elevator.

"Just chill out for a second, wench! I promise I'll make it worth your while. Besides, I have a faster way of travel than just walking and you won't have to wait on a stupid train. Just gimme a second." Inuyasha ran into his room and grabbed a bag of chips and shut the door behind him.

"Really? You had to get chips? That was your big priority?" Kagome raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, it's ninja food and I'm hungry. Always. I'd prefer ramen but it doesn't travel very well. Come on, let's go."

Once the elevators opened, letting them off on the ground floor, Inuyasha finished off his bag of chips before dusting off his hands, kneeling down in front of Kagome. "Uh, what are you doing?" Kagome looked left and right, hoping strangers weren't staring.

With a sigh and roll of his eyes, he looked back at her, "Just get on my back."

"What? Like a piggy back ride?"

"Wench, just get on, so we can go already!" he bit back. With a groan, she slung her purse over her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hopping up to wrap her legs around his waist. The delicious scent of his cologne and shampoo surrounded her, making her insides start to melt. She cleared her throat as she "got comfortable" as she could.

Inuyasha felt her knees squeeze around his waist, felt her breasts press against his back, and her scent overwhelm his senses. Not that he mind. Her vanilla and cherry blossom scent was forever imprinted in his brain. He helped support her light weight with his hands under her thighs. When she cleared her throat, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. She's like a band member, he shouldn't be thinking of her like that.

"So are you just going to walk like this? I can totally walk on my own just fine," Kagome began to try and distract her brain and possibly get some space between her and this piece of specimen.

Rolling his eyes again, he shook his head before tightly gripping her thighs tight, causing her to gasp and hold on tight. Inuyasha bent low before springing both of their bodies skyward, towards the rooftops. Kagome couldn't help the slightly panicked but yet fun squeal that escaped her lips. She felt weightless high above the surrounding buildings. That was, until they started their descent. Her stomach dropped as her heart stopped in her chest.

Inuyasha smirked as she screamed before he gracefully landed on a high-rise rooftop, running the length of the building before launching them back into the sky. When they made the second jump, Inuyasha heard her squeals turn into giggles and laughter. Pride swelled in his chest, knowing he was the one to create that joy.

Within minutes, he stopped in front of a large staircase that lead up to a highly decorated shrine building. Kagome sent him a curious look before she began her ascent up the many steps. He quickly followed behind her. Clearing his throat, "So this is the Osaki Hachimangu Shrine. It was built back in the Heian period to help support the military and help it thrive. It was thought that in the Muromachi period, they enshrined the deity Tajirimachi. Later they built a castle to house the new lords to stay close to the deity."

Kagome's head snapped to gauge how serious Inuyasha was about this tale. He just smirked and slightly nodded. "So there's a castle here? How do you know so much about this place? I've never heard of it."

Inuyasha shoved his hands into his pockets before kicking a pebble by his feet. "My mother loved history. That's actually how my parents met. Some convention or showing, something like that. But they were both checking out an artifact and started their conversation and the rest is history. My father was a history teacher while my mom was an archeologist, so naturally they hit it off. Anyways, growing up, they always were dragging us to any museum or new excavation that would shed some light on whatever they were researching."

Kagome smiled at his story. It sounded like his parents really cared for them. "That's so cool, Inuyasha. So what else did they teach you?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Well, rumor had it that my dad's family was solely responsible that the military survived way back when. They funded it, but had to use another surname."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well our territory was in the Western Lands, not on the East coast. But they were our allies so we helped them, but had to remain neutral towards the other lands, so they created another name." They walked up and bowed, greeting the shrine keeper who gave them sacred talismans and an ink pen.

"Right your prayer, and then throw it into the fire. The spirits will hear and bless you," the gentle old man quietly said before muttering a Japanese prayer, anointing their foreheads with oil.

Not quite hearing what he had said, she turned Inuyasha, "Uh, what exactly did he say?"

A blush took over Inuyasha's face, leading them towards a bench. "Well he asked Tajirimachi to guard us against evils and calamity, victory, and uh, sa- prnt…" Inuyasha muttered the last bit.

"Huh? What was the last part?" Kagome leaned closer to try and figure out what the last part was.

Clearing his throat again before blurting out, "He prayed for safe child birth."

Kagome's face turned a deep red, partially out of anger, partially out of embarrassment. "What?! I'm not pregnant!" She turned to see if she could find the keeper again.

"Chill out, Kagome. I think he just said it because that is what the god protects and guards. Plus, usually couples come here just for those types of prayers," he waved his finger around to indicate that they were somewhat surrounded by couples.

"Oh, but still! I don't look pregnant, do I?!"

Inuyasha pinned his ears down from her screeching. He was glad that she completely missed the fact that the old keeper insinuated that they were a couple instead of friends? Bandmates? He knew that this was going to be a tricky conversation because he knew that men never got out of these kinds of conversations unscathed. "No, you don't. You look fine. Just leave well enough alone and write down your prayer."

Kagome turned to glare at him before sighing and writing her wishes on the strip of paper. Once they were both happy with what they wrote, they walked up to a large iron cage that had a pile of wood on fire inside of it. Kagome clasped her hands around the paper, repeating her prayer in her mind before tossing it into the heart of the flames.

Inuyasha smirked as he turned to glance at her, "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you! Then it won't come true!" Inuyasha let out a laugh. It was so easy to get her riled up. Maybe his wish will come true.

As they began heading towards to exit, Kagome nudged Inuyasha's arm with a secret smile. "Huh?"

"Thank you for bringing me here. And sharing about your family. It was really… beautiful hearing about good memories like that," Kagome smiled as she continued to walk on.

Inuyasha wasn't really sure what to say or do, so he crossed his arms over his chest, "Keh!" Kagome smiled wider; maybe her wish will come true.

"Hey baby, I miss you so much!" Ayame smiled as she heard her boyfriend on the other end.

"I miss you too, baby. How's everything going? Is the tour starting out okay?"

"It was awesome last night. We rocked it! The headlining band is pretty cool though too, I guess. I just miss you."

He chuckled, "I miss you too. Maybe if work lightens up, then I can come out and join you guys for a few days. They have me out of country for the next few weeks, so I'll keep in touch to see if I can't get something close to where you guys will be."

"We got our itinerary today. I'll send it to you so it will be easier to compare our schedules," she couldn't help the smile that graced her face at just the thought of seeing her beau hopefully soon.

"That sounds great, love. I hate to cut this short, but I'm about to get on another plane to go do another job. I'll text you when I land. Love you."

"Love you to-" Ayame heard the other line end. Her smile slowly faded at the fact he had cut her off. But she was still happy she got to talk to him. Hearing her stomach growl, she decided to head downstairs to find some food. As she closed her door behind her, she saw Kouga walking out of his room to her right. They both stopped short at the awkward silence.

"Hey," Kouga simply stated.

"Hi."

"What are you up to?"

Figuring he hadn't said or done anything stupid as of yet, she decided to continue on with the conversation. "I was about to head downstairs to find some food. What about you?"

Kouga chuckled, "Same here, actually." Glancing around them, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "You care to join me?"

Ayame smiled. Dinner would be more enjoyable with company. "Sure. Why not?"

"So Sango, how many boyfriends have you had?" Miroku curiously asked.

Sango snapped her head to glare at the man walking next to her. "Excuse me?"

"How many boyfriends have you had? I thought the question was pretty simple?" Miroku, ever the clueless one.

"I don't think that really matters, does it?" a slight blush over took her cheeks.

"I'm just curious on how any man has passed up on you?"

"Like I said before, I scare the guys away. It's just how it was meant to be, I guess. Forever single."

Miroku stopped where he was, with is arms out as he stared down his shirt. "Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material. Seriously."

Sango let out a small laugh at his corny pick up line. Miroku smiled at the fact that he got Sango to laugh. Victory was his! "You're impossible, do you know that?"

Smirking again, he stepped closer to Sango, he asked again, "Just answer the question. I want to know their names as well."

"Why?"

"Because I outta knock them in the head. You're amazing. We've been walking around this mall for two hours and I can't find anything wrong with you. You told me you scared the boys away, and yet here I am, asking for more. So just answer the question."

Sango looked around before looking back up into his eyes, "None."

Miroku just stared at her for a second, "Wait, what?"

Feeling self-conscious about herself, she crossed her arms across her chest. "You heard me," Sango growled. "I've never had a boyfriend before. Are you happy?" Sango turned and started walking back towards the door where they walked in earlier.

"Wait, wait. No I'm thrilled! That makes this next question so much easier." Sango stopped and turned around to face Miroku.

"What?"

Miroku walked up to Sango, grabbing both of her hands in one of his close to his chest, while the other began its wandering venture. "Sango, will you bear my children?" His other hand finally sought purchase of her round ass, groping it thoroughly. Sango was speechless for more than one reason. Finally when she gathered her wits about her, her face turned to a scowl as she slapped his face hard, leaving a solid red handprint on his cheek.

"Men!"

Rin finished unpacking her toiletries in the bathroom, not bothering to unpack everything just for the fact that they would be moving on tomorrow morning. Finally satisfied with what little she had, she sat on the side of her bed. They had never had their own beds before. Well since they became a band that is. For the last few years, anytime they had to travel outside of Tokyo, they had either all crashed in the same bed, on two queen beds, or they rotated who had to sleep on the floor. But this, this was nice. Not having share a space with other people and not knocking over stuff in the bathroom from all of the products and makeups each of them carried. Rin laid back on the conforming mattress that hugged her body, as if it was accepting her as its own. She smiled at the comfort. 'I'll have to thank Sesshomaru when I see him next,' she thought.

 _Buzz…buzz…buzz…_

Her phone began to vibrate on her nightstand. Checking the log, she smiled even bigger. 'Speak of the devil.'

::I think you should come here::

Rin was definitely torn as to how to continue with this. She wasn't ready to share Sesshomaru with anyone just yet and wanted to keep their not quite a relationship to themselves, giving it room to grow. But on the other hand, she hated having to sneak around behind everyone's backs. She, sort of, felt like it was deceiving everyone. But, she also had to admit that this whole secret meeting stuff was a huge turn-on. He was very open letting her know when he was thinking about her.

With a sigh, she quickly text back, ::What if someone sees me?::

::Everyone's out. I'm the last door on the left:: Rin definitely knew it would be risky just for the fact that once you exited the elevators, her door was the first one you came to. His was the last. She would have to walk past everyone's door in order to get to his.

She quickly looked down at her outfit and cringed her nose. She didn't feel right in these clothes all of a sudden. Like, suddenly they weren't good enough anymore. She quickly changed into some designer jeans and a three quarter sleeve shirt that both pieces complimented her figure and looks. She ran to the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair and brushed her teeth. She did a light spritz of her perfume, hoping that all of the scents of her makeup, toothpaste, and perfume didn't overwhelm his nose. Giving herself a nod in the mirror, she slid her phone and key card in her back pocket before poking her head out of the doorway to make sure that no one was indeed coming down the hallway. Giving herself another pep talk in her head, she slid out of her room and silently padded her feet down the hallway, standing in front of his door.

She didn't even have to knock. He could hear her heart beat pounding as she tried to quietly walk down the hall. But he heard her footsteps as well. And never mind, being able to smell her the minute she stepped out of her room. She was already starting to overwhelm his demon, not that he minded.

When he heard her stop outside his door, he quickly opened the door, catching her off guard. He looped his arm around her small and narrow waist, pulling her into him, into his room. The minute his door shut, he pinned her back against the door with a soft thud. His lips found hers, crushing them, while he pulled her waist towards him and his other hand became tangled in her hair. Rin was being swept away from any rational thought she may have had. She reached up and looped one arm around his neck while the other cupped his strong jaw and neck.

When Sesshomaru pulled back to allow her to breath, he reached down and swept both of her thighs up around his waist, so that she was straddling him as he threw the lock on the door before making his way towards his bed.

Rin didn't care. He knew exactly how to turn her on. She wanted more. She felt her back land on his soft bed. All she could smell was his scent. He had a natural earthy scent that drove her nuts and made her drool. It was now completely surrounding her. She felt Sesshomaru's lips leave hers as they made their way down her neck to her shoulder. She couldn't help the slight moan that escaped her lips and the shiver of pleasure that shook her being.

She could hear Sesshomaru growl in pleasure as well. He gently rested his body on hers, but was still holding the majority of his weight on his forearms. She could feel his hard-on against her leg and his effort not to push too hard against her. "Rin, you do this to me. You make me lose control," his deep baritone voice vibrated through her, sending shocks of electricity down to her core. She needed something to help her. She wrapped her legs around his hips more, pulling his hips down to hers, creating a friction that neither one could deny.

Sesshomaru started seeing red when she ground herself against him. He could feel his teeth starting to lengthen and nipped her shoulder at her actions, which in turn caused her to ground herself more, mewling in pleasure. With one hand, he reached up and began massaging her breast, needing more contact. Sitting back, he sat above her, pulling her hem of her shirt up, exposing her chest. Growling in content he began kissing down her sternum, slowly making his way to one breast while he continued to massage the other. Rin sighed in frustration at being trapped by her own clothing; she lifted herself up enough to slide the rest of the shirt off. At his administrations, she cradled his head, holding him in place, adding a little pressure at his contact. Rin couldn't help the groan that escaped her as he gently bit her nipple through her bra.

Sesshomaru could smell her arousal grow with every second as he continued to discover her body. His demon was screaming at him to take her as a mate but he kept fighting that voice in the back of his head. He knew she was human and knew that he would have to take his time with her. Humans did not jump into a lifelong commitment like mating a demon very lightly. But his demon didn't care. Everything about her was driving him crazy and yet was keeping him grounded at the same time. He the moth, she the flame. His focus was on nothing else but her. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling as much of her scent as he could. He wanted to experience her very essence. He felt Rin shift beneath him but didn't notice as to what she was doing. She untangled her arms from his body, which he frowned against the loss of contact, but smirked when she lay before him completely topless.

He could hear her heartbeat pounding against her chest. When he hadn't said anything, she became self-conscious, trying to cover her breasts by crossing her arms. "No, don't," he growled. "You don't have to hide from me. You're beautiful." He bent down and nuzzled under her chin, nipping her neck, kissing down her chest. Rin felt warm all over and couldn't help it when she arched her back, offering her nipple to him again. He quickly accepted the offering without hesitation and began suckling on nipple. His actions sent more shocks down to her core, causing her to grind against his length. He quickly shifted to switch breasts to pay equal attention to each of them. Rin was having a hard time gaining her control with his actions. With all of these sensations happening, she was panting in oblivion.

At some point, he quit massaging her breast, having his hand travel down her side, under her hip, pulling her closer as he bucked into her core. He slid his hand down her thigh, loving the contact, before he grazed against her center. He could feel that she was already wet and most definitely ready for him. She moaned when he touched her. Before he knew it, she sat up quickly, kissing him on the lips as she reached for his shirt hem. "I believe you have way too much clothing on for all of this activity," she sent him a sexy smirk as she pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him with just his jeans, riding super low on his hips. She could easily see his V as it outlined his hips bones and began pointing towards his waist band, leading her towards something that has been on her mind for a while now. She could see his bulge behind his zipper. She didn't give her hand permission but found herself groping his erection. She noticed his eyes darkened and slightly rolled behind his eyelids as he pushed his hips forward in her hand. Since he didn't pull away from her, she assumed he liked what she was doing, so she continued to fondle his member.

He reached over and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, slowly sliding them off her hips and down her smooth, silky legs. Seeing her in only her lacy pair of panties, he was mentally drooling. He leaned down, running his tongue down her chest to her belly button. Giving her soft bites and nibbles as he continued south. Kissing the insides of her thighs, he took a deep breath through his nose, savoring every scent her body was offering to him. Her wanton was pushing him over the edge. He couldn't wait to bury himself completely within her cavern. He gently moved the piece of fabric out of his way before he ran his tongue into her folds, up to her clit, flicking it a few times before sucking on it. Her moans were much louder than before. Her hips nearly jumped off the bed. With one hand, he snuck around her hips to hold her in place while his other hand began finding her wetness.

He groaned as he felt her dripping for him. He advanced two of his fingers back and forth as he continued to suck on her clit. She reached down, tangling her hand in his hair pulling him into her more, wanting more friction, a stronger latch, anything more. As he pulled back, he noticed her nub was swollen from his actions. He ran his tongue over her clit again before running it down her core. He pulled his fingers from her folds and stuck them between his lips. He heard her moan as she watched him savor every flavor he tasted. He bent down again sliding his tongue into her as much as he could, tasting her from the source. _'Mine.'_

But something caught his attention. There was a certain smell missing. For some of the women he used to rut with, he could either smell other men on them or had an earthy type scent about them. Rin smelt like fresh air in comparison. Putting two and two together, his head snapped up in concentration. "Rin," he drug her attention back to him.

"Yes?"

"Are you a virgin?"

 _ **Soo….what did you think? Please read and review! Like I said before, I get inspired with reviews! Sorry for the cliffhanger!**_


	6. The Highs and the Lows

I Want You to Want Me Ch. 6

 _ **Hello everyone! I am SO sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter put together. Lets just say that life has had other plans for me. Between the holidays, a ton of work, some family drama followed by more drama, and the simple fact that I've had to write this damned chapter on 7 different occasions. Seriously, the first few tries started out as Abstinence Campaigns which was not what I was going for at all, and then my computer decided that when I hit the save button, it didn't want to save anything. So after many tries, this is what came of it. I'm not completely happy with it, but I feel like you guys deserve an update and I have other plots points to get to eventually so I'm gonna call it good and move on.**_

 _ **This chapter, the songs are "Away From the Sun" by 3 Doors Down and "Decode" by Paramore. I do not own them or their songs. Does it help to know the songs before you read? Does anyone listen to them as they read along? If you do, I strongly suggest listening to the acoustic versions since that's what I listened to, to get my inspiration.**_

 _ **I also don't own iTunes. They are mentioned.**_

 _ **Youkai55- I agree about Kouga. That's just his character though. You'll have to wait to see which lady will straighten him out first. Yes, it was a perfect place to stop that chapter. I agree I love them as a couple. Everything will happen in due time ;)**_

 _ **azrailknight- Thank you for your support! I love reading everyone's comments but you and a few others have been consistent and I LOVE it! Thank you for continuing to read along!**_

 _ **Chylenn- Thank You! Some people haven't been all on board for that pairing but I agree, I love writing specifically for them. He's super sweet with her and doesn't show anyone else. That speaks volumes to me. I hope you get the same vibes while reading.**_

 _ **ShomuFan- I'm so glad I'm not the only one that constantly updates my app to see whose updated. My love of reading spurred me to write. Thank You for the compliment on my writing. I always second guess whether my thoughts come across clearly or not. Thank You.**_

 _ **BoredGirl17- Kouga will have to make up his mind. Ayame's guy will make his debut soon. Promise.**_

 _ **Thank You jj, Guest, xxstardancerxx, dragonroses, maraboo19120 for your support and lovely comments.**_

 _ **I'm sorry it's a short chapter but like I said, I thought you guys deserved an update. I'm now inspired to get started on the next chapter! For now enjoy!**_

"Are you a virgin?" Sesshomaru asked. He was sure she wasn't. Her behavior and flirting made him think that she had been in a physical relationship before, but maybe he was wrong. 'That's impossible. This Sesshomaru is never wrong.' But then again, her worried look on her face and slight blush on her cheeks were telling another story. After a minute, and she still hadn't responded, he sat back to look her in the eyes. "Rin," she physically jumped when he said her name. Her arousal was long gone and now her scent was covered in worry and fear.

"I'm sorry," she began, to get off the bed and gather her clothing.

Sesshomaru was confused as he watched her try and scurry off of the bed. "Rin, where are you going?" He gently grasped her wrist, pulling her back to sit in front of him on the bed. She was visibly shaken and wouldn't meet his gaze. "You are a virgin, aren't you?" She slowly nodded her head, head bowed in embarrassment. He could smell her tears grow stronger in the air. Sesshomaru stood and grabbed the spare blanket in the room and draped it over Rin's shoulders. He reached out and cupped her cheek, his thumb wiping away her tears that had barely shed. "You do not need to be ashamed of that, Rin."

Rin shook her head. She must have heard him wrong. She removed his hands from her body and began getting up again, "I'm sorry, I should be going." She didn't think she could handle the look of rejection coming from him. She had such hope that he would be different. Rin had actually been left by previous boyfriends just for the fact that she wasn't ready to lose her V-card. But then again, she hadn't felt this gravitational pull towards any of them like she had with Sesshomaru. They just clicked and made sense. Her embarrassment grew. Now she would have to see him every day for the next year and keep reliving this rejection. She wouldn't be able to look him in his beautiful golden eyes anymore. Or feel his large, strong hands gently enfold hers. With a crestfallen sigh, she struggled to get her pants and shirt back on.

Sesshomaru grew frustrated. It was like she didn't even hear or want to listen to what he was saying. He turned and observed her looking for her lost shoes that came off sometime in her stripping. The head-strong demon wasn't about to let this woman slip away. Recently, he was becoming more and more open with her than he had ever been with anyone previously. He had shared parts of his past that no one ever knew. Every night, he found himself checking his phone to see if she had text or called him. He was reluctant to see her off each night when they parted, just to rush back to his room and go to sleep quickly, knowing he would get to see her first thing in the morning. She was becoming his air. And like hell he was going to let her walk away from him!

Sesshomaru stood from his crouched position. He quietly walked up behind Rin, pulling her back flush to his chest. He gently turned her around so that they could see each other before he pinned her to the wall. "Rin," he said her name in his deep baritone voice that vibrated through his body. His deep rumble had a smooth effect on her. She shakily took a deep breath before meeting his gaze. "Where are you going?"

Shock was evident in her facial expression. She didn't quite understand what he was asking for. "I was going to leave," she stated honestly, trying to put on the bravest face she could muster.

"Why?"

"Look, I've been left before because of this. Only thing is now I have to live with this rejection every day now. Please, just let me have what little dignity I have left and let me leave!"

"Why would I let you leave? I want you here with me, Rin. And I'm not leaving you because you are a virgin."

Rin couldn't form words quick enough. She had so many questions. Why did he not want her to go? Is he not rejecting her? What does it mean for them now? "You're not upset that I'm a virgin?"

Sesshomaru grasped her chin with his index finger and thumb before tilting it up to look him directly in his eyes. "No, I'm not upset. Surprised, yes. But upset, no. Rin that is a precious gift you give. Do not give it lightly."

"So where do we go from here?"

"We do things right. Let me court you and show you what it's like to be treated like royalty," Sesshomaru traced his finger down her jawline, before playing with her loose hair framing her face. "Then, when we come to this path again, there won't be any hesitation."

Rin couldn't help the large smile that graced her face. "I'd like that," she reached up and cupped his cheek, pulling him down closer to her before pressing her needy lips against his.

"Hello, and welcome to KROX. It is bright and early today and with us in studio we have two, yes count them, TWO bands that are just beginning their world tour together. I'm talking about The Youkai's and The Shikon's. I am Drew with my co-host Alec. We will get to hear a new single being released soon from each of them, but first, a word from our local sponsors," Drew signed off for a commercial break which would buy them 4 minutes and 25 seconds, to be exact. Drew slid his headphones off of his head as he waved both bands into his cramped studio. Inuyasha led the Youkai's into the corner, each holding their respective coffees in hand, followed by Kagome, leading the Shikon's. Each band would have to share a microphone, which wasn't a huge ordeal, since not all of them would be talking at the same time anyways.

Drew and Alec both stood as they entered and shook each of their hands. 3 minutes and 5 seconds. As they settled down, Drew nodded towards the girls, "Good morning ladies," then nodding to the guys, "gents." Everyone smiled at the warm welcome with their soft choruses of greetings in return. "Alright, when we go back on the air, I'll introduce you guys, one band at a time, and have a little chat with all of you. Then we will go to each of you performing a single off your new album that we will advertise before and after. Now don't be nervous. This is a simple conversation." All of them nodded. Kouga was about to crack off a joke, but hesitated when he saw the studio manager was waving at them from the studio window. 15 seconds.

"Alright, we are back! I know everyone has been excited about the concert tomorrow night in Sapporo, so with us this morning, we have the bands The Youkai and The Shikons. Thank you guys for joining us again," he nodded at Inuyasha.

"Thanks for having us back," Inuyasha stated clearly into the microphone. "It's been a while."

"Yeah it has! It's been what? 3 years? You guys haven't changed a bit! Well, except for you, Miroku. Looks like you finally lost the baby face," Alec chimed in. Everyone laughed and giggled at Miroku's expense while he bashfully blushed.

"Yeah, unfortunately, some of us actually age," he cracked back.

"Glad to see you're still a good sport," Drew smiled hard enough, you could hear it through the speakers. "And for the first time to our studio, The Shikon's. Welcome ladies!"

Kagome smiled as she slightly nodded, "Thanks for having us."

"So, you guys just began your world tour last week. How's it going so far?"

Inuyasha spoke up, leaning a little towards the microphone, "It's been good so far. Like you said, it just started, but our fans have been nothing but supportive."

Kagome spoke up, "Plus it's a bonus that we all get along." She could feel Ayame roll her eyes as Sango tried to quietly giggle. Kagome quickly elbowed both of them into a quiet submission before continuing. "I think this next year is going to be great, just for the plain and simple fact that our bands mesh well with each other."

At her bold statement, all three guys started nodding and muttering their acceptance. Drew had a slow smirk cross his face, "So does that mean a duo song to be coming out soon? Because I'm just saying, I'm already a fan of the idea."

Caught off guard by the question, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who just glanced back, "Easy there, Drew. It may be in the possible future but nothing is in the works right now. Besides, we wouldn't want to just give you any old song. It's gotta speak to everyone."

"Ok, ok. A dude can dream, can't he? So your new album, Light vs Dark, it's supposed to be released next Monday on iTunes. Tell me about it."

"Yeah, we are very happy to get this album released to our fans. We've kept them waiting for over 2 years for a new song. But we've had some ups and downs in our personal lives that we had to step away for a while and take care of things. So while we were out, we've each pulled new material from our experiences and birthed this new creature," Inuyasha stated. Kagome couldn't help but start to be lulled into a trance just listening to his voice.

"What's the significance of Light and Dark?" Alec asked.

Kouga sat forward and spoke up, "With this type of career, it's easy to lose sight of the things that mean the most. Sometimes it's a constant battle of choices and wills just to make it through each day. We thought this title was most appropriate for what we've put together."

"That is so awesome, guys! Alright and with that intro, here is The Youkai with their new single, 'Away From the Sun'." Kouga grabbed the acoustic guitar that they had brought in with them, while Miroku grabbed his bass. Inuyasha pulled one of his headphones off his ears as Kouga began plucking out the melody.

 ** _It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done  
I miss the life  
I miss the colors of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am_**

 ** _Cause now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again_**

 ** _I'm over this  
I'm tired of livin' in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I know_**

 ** _And now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down away from the sun again_**

 ** _It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't tell what I've done_**

 ** _And now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me  
And now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_**

 ** _I'm so far down away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down away from the sun again_**

Everyone remained silent moments after the last of Inuyasha's voice faded away. Suddenly, the girls and the two hosts erupted in applause for the guys. It was the most heart-felt song Kagome had ever heard of theirs. The claps and whistles echoed in the small studio.

"Everyone, you heard it here first! Youkai's new single 'Away From the Sun' off of their 'Light vs Dark' album that comes available on Monday. Thank you guys! And for a surprise for you listening fans, you can go on our website and download this live version before the studio recorded version. Don't delay! Download your copy today!" Drew finished off his spiel before another commercial came on.

"Awesome, you guys!" Alec had always been a super fan of theirs. The Youkai's were actually one of the reasons he decided to get into becoming a radio DJ in the first place. Today was his dream coming true.

"Ok, ok," Drew interrupted, "Girls get ready." Kouga passed his acoustic guitar to Ayame, catching her eye and offering a simple smile. A small smile creeped its way onto her lips as their hands brushed. Sango reached behind her, pulling out a second acoustic guitar, while Kagome perched herself on her chair, sliding one headphone off of her ears much like what Inuyasha did.

"Ok, welcome back, everyone! If you are just joining us, you missed the live performance of 'Away From the Sun' by the Youkais, but fear not! You can go online on our page and download it before their new album release on Monday. But now, we have the ladies of The Shikons. Ladies, you released your first self-titled album two months ago, and let's just say you have taken this world by storm!" Drew started drumming up attention for the girls.

Kagome's smile grew larger with a slight blush brushing her cheeks, "Thank you. We put a lot of thought into making this album great. But we know after doing this album, we can't wait to put another together. Our fans have been amazing and inspiring to us. We can't thank them enough."

"That is amazing," Drew responded, "'Miss the Misery' was your first single off of that album, and today you've got another, is that right?"

"Yeah, like what Inuyasha was saying, we definitely pulled inspiration from personal experiences and thought our fans could relate to this one way or another," Kagome stated.

"Excellent! This is 'Decode' off of their self-titled album, 'The Shikons'. Take it away!" Drew shouted as he cut off everyone's mics except Kagome's. Sango and Ayame began plucking away at their guitars.

 ** _How could I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight, all the time_**

 ** _How could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides?  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time, not this time_**

 ** _How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here?_**

 ** _Well I think I know_**

 ** _The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood_**

 ** _But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all well, I'll figure this one out  
On my own (I'm screaming "I love you so")  
On my own (My thoughts you can't decode)_**

 ** _How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, Yeah-Eh  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know_**

 ** _Do you see, what we've done?_**

 ** _We've gone and made such fools, of ourselves  
Do you see, what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools, of ourselves_**

 ** _Yeah-Yeah, Hey-Hey  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
Yeah, Yeah-Hey, Hey-Yeah_**

 ** _How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
I think I know, I think I know_**

 ** _There is something, I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true_**

Inuyasha couldn't help but stop and stare as Kagome belted out her wispy words. Over the past week, he had his reservations about having The Shikons on their tour. But he also wasn't shunned or tossed aside like some of their previous tour mates. Never mind the fact that he is the lead singer of a world renowned band. No, no one wanted to tour with a hanyou. That fact always still stung down in his core. But he's also noticed that Kagome never held any judgements against any one. Including Kouga who basically took her on a day-date; no, he wouldn't count that as a date at all! No, he was starting to see that Kouga was an idiot. But that was Kouga's own fault, not his.

As the last note was sung, there was a deafening silence. Kagome's heart stopped in her chest. She looked over at Sango, who couldn't stop smiling. Kagome sent her a confused look, before Sango nodded in the guys' direction. Kagome turned her gaze to the other occupants in the small studio room. Eyes were wide, jaws were slack. Alec was the first to shake himself out of his stupor. He stood proudly, sliding his headphones off his head, and clapping as loud and hard as he could. Quickly, the others joined in, along with their cat calls and whistles. Kagome could feel a blush creep across her cheeks again. She still wasn't used to this kind of attention. She probably never would. As the applause still echoed in her ears, she heard Drew cut away for a commercial break again.

After an hour of the interview, some strong promoting of both of their albums, taking some phone calls from devoted fans and fans winning tickets and backstage passes for their next concert. All in all, it was a great radio interview. They all said their goodbyes to Drew and Alec before congregating out in the hall lobby with Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin was smiling from ear to ear, slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Oh my god! How awesome was that?!"

Kagome led her girls out, smiling brightly at Rin. "It was great!"

"Everything was perfect," Ayame joined in.

"Did you think it would go any other way?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time a radio station had short-handed us," Sango added, walking up behind Kagome.

"Well, at least for the next year, don't count on having a bad interview, as long as Sesshomaru's in charge," Miroku smirked as he approached behind Sango. Sango's face suddenly turned red as her hands quickly turned into twitching fists.

Faster than Miroku could watch, Sango's hand slapped across his cheek, "Hentai!"

Miroku had no regrets though. It was worth it. "It wasn't me, it was my hands! They have a mind of their own!"

Kagome chuckled as she rolled her eyes. She leaned forward towards Rin, whispering, "I'm going to run to the restroom before we leave. I'll be back in just a second." Rin nodded in acknowledgement before returning to whatever conversation was continuing on without them. Kouga openly watched Kagome walk away, as Inuyasha discreetly watched the two.

As Kagome made her way towards the restrooms, she heard two very loud and very cocky voices coming from nearby. Ignoring them, she continued on her way.

"Now wait up, woman! A pretty little face like yours can't be wandering around here alone," a tall demon with bright red eyes, a long braided pony tail, and a pretty face came up to her, blocking her path to the women's restroom.

"Yeah, you never know if you'll get lost or something!" a not so pretty guy whose face looked swollen and bloated, laughed out. His sharp pointy teeth shined in the light as did the three lonely hairs on top of his head.

"Uh, thank you for your concern, but I'm not lost. Please move," Kagome kindly brushed the first one's hand off of her shoulder, as she pushed past to hide away where they wouldn't go, the ladies restroom. Quickly closing the door behind her, she was grateful there was a lock on the door as she flipped it. She decided to do her business as slow as possible, hoping that they would lose interest and move on, or better yet, go back to their jobs! As she stepped out of her stall, she washed her hands, splashing water on her face. She stepped up to the door, pressing her ear to it. She didn't hear anything but still stood by the door giving it a few more minutes.

After holding her breath, she shook her hands loose, flipping the lock to leave.

"What's taking Kagome so long?" Sango asked as she looked around, hoping maybe to catch a glimpse of her friend.

Looking around himself, Inuyasha didn't see her nearby. "Where did she go anyways?"

Rin, looking around as well, "She said she just had to run to the bathroom real quick. But that was 15 minutes ago. Maybe, I'll text her and make sure everything's ok." Rin pulled out her phone and sent a quick message. When she put her phone away, Inuyasha wasn't with them.

"We thought you'd never come back out, sweetheart." Kagome gasped in shock as the long haired demon grabbed her arm, pulling her against his body before he pushed her back against the wall, pinning her. "We never got a chance to introduce ourselves. My name is Hiten and this is my brother, Manten. And I have to say, you look sexy as hell." Hiten grabbed her chin in one hand, forcing her head to turn as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hiten, she looks like that girl, Kagome," Manten gushed. Kagome's eyes went wide as he said her name, "You are! You are Kagome Higurashi! Big brother, I want her for myself!"

"Easy, Manten. Don't you remember what mother always said, 'Sharing is Caring'," Hiten smirked and laughed as he ran his tongue down the column of her neck.

Feeling completely grossed out, Kagome opened her mouth to scream for help and began struggling against Hiten. As quick as a snap, Hiten moved one of his hands to cover her mouth while the other gathered both of her wrists in one of his large hands, pinning them over her head, forcing her back to arch into his body. Panic began to set in with Kagome. Where was everyone? Did no one go to the bathroom here? Where was her group? Weren't they worried about her? She tried kicking out but his body was too close. Manten had become starry-eyed and fascinated in her and began petting her hair, running his hands down her body. Tears began to prick her eyes. A strong weight settled over her heart. "Now be a good girl and don't scream," Hiten nipped her ear as the hand that closed her mouth grazed down to her breast.

'Please! Someone help me!' Kagome thought, as she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha had passed two sets of bathrooms before he was able to pick up on Kagome's scent. 'Why did she go all the way back here?' His gut began to drop when he picked up on two other demons scent mixed in with hers. As he turned to corner, he saw her down the hall, being pinned to the wall by one guy who had restrained her and silencing her while the other was openly groping her body. He ran down the hall, trying to get to her quickly. He noticed she closed her eyes as her chest began to glow pink. The demon with long hair, pushed away from her but the fat ugly one didn't move quick enough. Inuyasha slowed his pace, his sixth sense telling him not to get near in fear of being purified. A second later, Inuyasha and the long haired demon ducked behind a wall as the larger one was singed. Inuyasha turned his eyes to Kagome to watch in horror as she opened her eyes to see a large burnt, still breathing body of one of her molesters lying on the floor at her feet, to glance up and see the long haired demon and him step out from behind their walls. Her eyes met with his before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed in a heap.

Like a switch, Inuyasha's anger was ignited. He turned his attention to the long haired demon with his fists clenched. The demon noticed Inuyasha's red-eyed attention. He threw his hands up, acting innocent. "Dude, I was on my way to the bathroom when she tried to purify us!"

"Yeah, right, you bastard! I saw what you guys were doing!" Without hesitation, Inuyasha ran up swinging his fist, knocking the demon out. Inuyasha turned to check on Kagome. She was breathing and slightly responsive. It was like she had no energy left. "Fuck, hey, Kagome, it's time to wake up. Come on, open your eyes."

Kagome groaned, her eyeballs rolling behind her eyelids. Her brow creased as if her mind couldn't figure out how to operate her own body. With another groan, she tried lifting her hands.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! What happened?" Rin's voice echoed in the wide hallway as she and Sesshomaru came around the corner.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha turned around, "These two were molesting Kagome. She got that one with her purification and I knocked that one out. Jackasses had her pinned and she couldn't fight them off." Sesshomaru had noticed the amber in his brother's eyes return. He could feel Rin bristle with anger. Sesshomaru turned on his heel, walking away. Rin watched him walk away before shaking her head, kneeling down to check on Kagome herself.

"Kagome, come back. It's time to come back," Rin whispered, gently smoothing her hair out of her eyes. Like magic, Kagome groaned again before her eyelids cracked open.

"What happened?" Kagome looked between Inuyasha and Rin. When neither one would answer her, she turned her head to notice the two bodies on the floor as well. More tears collected in her eyes as the events returned to her. "Oh my god! Did I kill someone?" The tears began leaking down her cheeks as her delicate palm covered her lips to try and prevent herself from hyperventilating.

Inuyasha shook his head. He was relieved that she would always be concerned with other people's wellbeing before her own, but he sighed in frustration since those that she was worried about were the one to cause this whole mess. They were the ones that were molesting her. "No, they are both alive. Although, they shouldn't be."

Rin shook her head at Inuyasha, "Kagome, what happened?"

"Yeah, why did you come all the way back here when there were two sets of bathrooms closer to us?" Inuyasha asked.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome reached out a hand. Inuyasha immediately grabbed it, pulling her upper body up to him, causing her to sit up. "I was on my way to the bathroom and these two stopped me and started hitting on me. I had to come all the way back here because the first set was completely full and the second was closed for cleaning. Anyways, I brushed them off and locked myself in the bathroom, hoping they would go away. After a few minutes, I didn't hear anything, so I let myself out and they were there waiting for me," more tears rolled down her cheeks. "They jumped me!" Inuyasha's hands curled into fists and he felt his demon fighting for control to kill those fuckers. "They said their names were Hiten and Manten and pinned me to the wall. Hiten was licking my neck and feeling my body. Manten said he wanted me for himself. Hiten told me to be a good girl and not to scream," Kagome's body started shaking uncontrollably. The fear and disgust had finally tightened its hold on her mind. She started weeping openly, as she hid her face in her hands.

After hearing enough of what the guys had done, Inuyasha stood and began pacing in the hall. Rin scooted herself closer to Kagome and enveloped her in a comforting hug. Sesshomaru walked back around the corner with the station manager in hand. He had the manager by the collar of his button up shirt. Once in the middle of the scene, Sesshomaru unceremoniously dropped the poor man. "Do you know these men?" Sesshomaru growled dangerously. Taking a shaky breath, the manager looked around at the two bodies. "Do you?!" Sesshomaru snapped. The manager quickly nodded his head. "Who are they to you?"

"Hiten and Manten!" his voice broke out of fear, "They are hosts of our late night show. They had to come in to sign some papers."

Satisfied with his answer, Sesshomaru granted as he waved his hand, "Get them out of our sight." The manager quickly nodded, standing up to make a quick leave to get help. "Oh, and Hank," the manager paused in his escape, "Your radio station will be at our concert tomorrow night. I would hope that you understand that these two will not be on your payroll by that time. If they are there, you won't be able to piece their bodies back together." With a quick nod, Hank made his way down the hall to call for an ambulance. Inuyasha was still pacing, contemplating on kicking both Hiten and Manten's heads in. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "Miko, gather yourself. We will leave."

Rin nodded at Sesshomaru's idea, "Kagome, do you need to go the hospital or anything?"

Kagome shook her head. "No! You need to have the police take a statement," Inuyasha stopped his pacing, stopping and kneeling down in front of Kagome, "Look, you need to file a restraining order against these two. They need to go to jail if they try something like this again." Kagome shakily looked up into Inuyasha's warm golden eyes. She saw the protectiveness of his nature and the sincerity in his strong suggestion.

Kagome nodded, "Ok, yeah. I need to speak with the police." Kagome glanced up at Sesshomaru. He nodded in acknowledgement before pulling out his cell.

"Wow, Kagome, are you sure you are ok?" Ayame asked concerned as dinner wrapped up. Everyone was sitting around a big table in the restaurant in the hotel they were staying at.

Waving her hand in front of her face, she shook her head, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. But I'd like to not think about it anymore. I'd like to move on from this whole ordeal."

Sango's brow creased, "Ok, Kagome. We just want to make sure you are ok."

"I am, thank you." Since everyone was starting to finish their meals and drinks, Kagome wiped her lips with her napkin before throwing it over her dinner plate. "I believe I'm going to call it a night. Thank you for dinner, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded in her direction, as he waited on his card to return to the table. Inuyasha gulped down the last bit of his draft beer as he stood as well. "Yes, thanks Sessh. I think I'm going to head up as well," Inuyasha easily caught up with Kagome as she made her way to the exit.

Sango and Ayame leaned into each other, whispering, "I feel like this is déjà vu all over again."

"Yeah, wasn't this what happened when Hojo found us all that first night?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, and Kagome used her miko powers that night too," Sango whispered back.

"Maybe we should keep our eyes out for them," a devilish smirk graced Ayame's lips as Sango joined in.

"But of course!"

"Hey, wait up, Kagome!" Inuyasha said gently touching her elbow. Kagome flinched at his touch, before realizing what she had done and who was touching her. "Sorry," Inuyasha apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I guess I'm still jumpy after everything," Kagome gently smiled at him in embarrassment as she rubbed her arms up and down.

"That's understandable. Let me walk with you."

Kagome turned her head towards him, "You aren't going to stay out with everyone else? From what I've heard from Miroku and Koga, we should be going out and enjoying this time while we have it. It's going to get rough here after a while."

Inuyasha smirked, "I could say the same for you as well. It's barely 8:30 and you're ready to turn in for the night."

"Yeah, well, it's been a trying day," Kagome said as they both got on the elevator.

"True, but still, what better way to shake off the day, than to go out and lose yourself," Inuyasha let Kagome out of the car first as they made their way to their respective rooms.

Kagome caught the mischievous glint in his eyes, "What did you have in mind?"

Inuyasha smiled wider, "Dress nice." Narrowing her eyes at his evasive manner, she slowly nodded before opening her door. "Meet out here in 20 minutes," Inuyasha smiled broader. As she shut her door, Inuyasha pulled out his cell, texting Miroku and Koga.

::Invite the girls along if you guys want. We are going out tonight. Be ready in 20::

 _ **Ok, what did you think?! Let me know what you really think! I welcome all criticism and words of compliments! Thank You for reading along! Until next time!**_

 _ **Clever Dragon**_


	7. ON HIATUS

hey everyone! im putting this story on hiatus. I'm not happy with how the story is going and i wanted to take it in a different direction. im hoping the story im rewriting will be much better and wont have to make you wait forever to get a new chapter. thank you everyond for your support over the last year and a half. hopefully ill have something out soon for you guys!


End file.
